30 Kisu
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Short chaptered ficlets with many different kissing themes for the adorable, Rin & Sesshomaru. Also on the LJ community, 30kisses. Complete.
1. Promise

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Promise, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Cracking an eye open at the sound of clicking, the amber iris scanned around the surroundings for the source of this disturbance. A slight cooing and more clicking told him that it came from the glass window, where a white dove sat, pecking at the window. 

Getting up with only a slight whispering of clothing, he walked over with unnoticeable steps towards the window and unfastened the lock, allowing the petite animal into the room. The bird stretched its wings and circled in the air for a few quick moments before landing on one of the crooks of his armor.

With his only clawed hand, he reached out and pulled the thread from the bird's leg, where a carefully rolled scroll was hanging from. He opened the letter and skimmed through its contents rather quickly, already knowing the writer of the note. The bird was enough of a clue to tell him who wrote the letter, as was the flowery and feminine scent that lingered freshly on it.

_Dear Sesshomaru-sama,_

_Sesshomaru-sama has departed from the castle without telling Rin. Rin misses you very much so. Sesshomaru-sama will come home safe, ne? Jaken-sama has told Rin not to worry for Sesshomaru-sama because Sesshomaru-sama is one of the greatest youkais known, but Rin does not doubt Sesshomaru-sama. He indeed is a great demon lord, however, that doesn't cease Rin's heart from worrying._

_Is Sesshomaru-sama well? Did Sesshomaru-sama get hurt? Please return to Rin soon! _

_OXOXOXO_

_Rin_

Sesshomaru let out a 'heh' and a small quirk pulled at his lips, showing a small portion of his fang. His liquid gold eyes glanced over to the few white gardenias floating in the basin of water.

There are no worries… this Sesshomaru will arrive home safe… Rin, that is a promise.

* * *

**Note: **Gardenia – You're Lovely, Secret Love 

Rin is around the age of an adult and Sesshomaru's most likely 700+

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme are #2 (news; letter) and #11 (gardenia)


	2. Courtship

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Courtship, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Suitors, demons and humans alike, lined up at my door, carrying gifts for courting. 

Flowers, jewelry, silk robes, fans, baskets of fruits, charms and books.

All for one human girl that has captured the hearts of many, even this Sesshomaru's.

However, this 'one human girl' was the fairest being that this Sesshomaru's ever found walking on the sacred grounds of the Western Lands. Her skin was pale, smooth and colored with the lightest red, showing her liveliness. The dark brown tresses were long and silky to the touch. The womanly curved body blessed her by the heavens, filling her young female body in the right places. The enticing small mouth that fitted perfected with her button nose and high cheekbones. But her eyes… they were the most luring of them all.

The black thick lashes that fanned over her innocent yet mature caramel orbs. The dark tawny eyes glowed and sparkled with happiness with hidden sadness. This Sesshomaru knew that even with the given exuberant gifts, her heart does not stray from mine.

She has rejected every one of her admirers with a gentle and sincere heart, apologies filled with kindness. Even the young lords of the North and South that had desired her were turned down. She has much loyalty to this Sesshomaru even though she knew that it was impossible for I, the taiyoukai of the West, to mate with a human.

This Sesshomaru's questions of why the refusals of such strong lords were only answered with that you had yet to find the right one. To replace this Sesshomaru in your heart…

My father has already been proven weak and now destroyed for taking in a human as a mate. This Sesshomaru will not ever follow his footsteps, though this Sesshomaru is sure that he has already fallen.

If only I could make you mine, then perhaps this Sesshomaru could prove that it will not be a weakness but strength to have a human mate.

But that will never happen, since this Sesshomaru has too much pride to even return the simple kiss that you have asked for before you will forget about me…

* * *

**Note:** Rin's (of course) at the age of an adult, Sesshomaru's 700+ 

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #26 (if I could only make you mine)


	3. Hershey Kiss

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Hershey Kiss, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

From afar, two high school students were seen sitting under the provided shade of a cherry blossom tree. One was a lightly tanned girl with two braids trailing down her shoulders, ending just above her uniform's gray skirt. She was laying down on the grass, hands fiddling with the red tie with the school emblem on it, books at the end of her feet. The other was a male with silver locks that swayed gently in the September breeze, hands holding up a book in his lap, deeply engrossed in the material as he read to the girl. The blue school tie was loosened around his neck and hung limply. 

To a new transfer student, they would've realized that there was something wrong with the picture. The girl was a sophomore and was with a senior, which rarely happened since the older students tend to disregard the younger ones, most of the time, sophomores. Interaction between the two groups was scarce. However, if they only knew the relationship between the two, wrong assumptions were always made.

Rin Takahashi, a girl of sixteen, turning seventeen in a matter of days, was the daughter of a common man who had connections high and low. She had met Sesshomaru Taisho through a business meeting with both of their fathers. The conferences were frequent, thus both became closely acquainted, inside and outside of school, once they found out that they were in the same one.

"Ne, Sesshomaru-senpai?" Rin asked, one hand pulling on Sesshomaru's cobalt tie, turning his attention to her.

"Hn?" he said, eyes never leaving the page as he craned his neck down towards Rin. His platinum hair fell to his left.

"Do you want a kiss?" she asked out of the blue, her other hand digging through the skirt pocket.

The unexpected question made Sesshomaru turn his head down to the girl, looking straight into her dark brown eyes with startled amber ones. He allowed the book to close with one of his fingers clasped into the pages as a bookmark. Then he asked with a straight face. "A kiss?"

Rin rolled her eyes in an exasperated sense. "Yeah, you know. The sweet ones that gives you wings when it touches your lips. The lighter ones are really good, but they aren't as good as the darker ones."

His mind reeled at this. What was the girl thinking? Has she snapped from the summer heat? Because as far as he knew, her lips had yet to be tainted… but if she'd like… he could always help her, not that he minded. He always had wondered how her soft pale lips would feel against his.

"So, do you still want one?" the sophomore asked, breaking his thoughts, peeling something with her hands.

"Hn…" he answered, bending his head slightly lower to her upside down face.

"Okie dokie, here!" Rin said happily, shoving something into his mouth suddenly.

Almost taken aback by her action, he closed his mouth and hesitantly traced the object with his tongue. Slowly he tasted the sweet sensation and as it melted, Sesshomaru finally realized what it was. Chocolate. Dark chocolate. Swallowing it with a gulp, he licked his lips as Rin beamed gleefully at him.

"Like it? It was Hershey chocolate! And I have one more, want it?"

"Hm… I think I prefer this…" the rest of his sentence trailed off as his mouth tackled against hers.

When he pulled away from her breathless, Rin merely giggled and licked her lips, some chocolate smeared on her lower lip. "You taste like the Hershey!" she exclaimed.

He gave a small smirk and went back to reading as she sat up and leaned on his shoulder, listening intently on the story as they spent the rest of their break, watched by many new freshmen.

* * *

**Note:** This is Alternate Universe (AU) 

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #30 (kiss)


	4. Oyasumi Nasai

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Oyasumi Nasai, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study, with a few rice lanterns lit by the servants, skimming through the documents relating to his vast territory. The moon hung across his left and beamed into the dark room, casting long dark shadows. His armor was off and hung on the pegs inside his sleeping chambers. The two swords, Tensaiga and Toukijin, however, were right next to him, laid out on the mantle above the darkened fireplace. 

His senses perked up, mostly his hearing and smelling, as he caught the sound of light paddling footsteps that resonated from the carpeted floor. The scent of flowers and tears wafted his way, informing him of his visitor when there was a solid knock on the wooden door.

"Come in Rin." He said putting down the scrolls and leaned back into his seat, turning his head to see the small girl that he had revived three years ago walked slowly to him. Rin stopped once she was at the foot of his table.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" the brunette child sniffed, wiping the corner of her puffy red eyes with the sleeves of her yukata. "Rin… had a bad… dream."

The corner of his eyes softened lightly as he gazed at the small girl. The wolves… the bandits… the slaughtering, it was obvious that those things haunted her. He beckoned her over to him with his clawed hands. Rin stumbled over to him, taking his hand and crawled onto his lap, curling into a ball as Sesshomaru wrapped his only hand around her waist, holding her to him.

Rin snuggled into him, enjoying his comforting presence and warmth. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama…" she said as she rubbed her cheek against the warm pelt.

"Oyasumi nasai Sesshomaru-sama." Rin mumbled, sleep taking over her body and her brown eyes closing.

"Oyasumi, Rin." He said barely audible.

Sesshomaru sat there through the whole night, dozing off lightly while holding onto his young ward, moonshine kissing them.

* * *

**Note: **Oyasumi nasai – good night 

Rin's about the age of ten, Sesshomaru's 700+

To _Azurite_ who adores Rin and Sess for their father/child relationship. Though, I'm always going to be a fan of Older Rin and Sess!

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #24 (good night).


	5. You are You

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

You are You, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Hey, you know… I've always wondered about this. Why me?" the brunette said, playing with the silver strands. 

"Hm?" the man grunted in response to the girl, having dozed off from the relaxing scalp massage.

"Why me?" the female repeated, shifting her bent knees for a better position on the grass while not removing the head on her lap. She continued to run her hands through the silky silver hair, absentmindedly braiding it and stringing it with wild dandelions.

"Why you what?" he said, opening one amber eye to look up at her.

"Why did you pick me when you could've someone better?" she said patiently, stifling a few giggles when she examined her handy work.

The platinum hair cascaded above his shoulder, twisted into a tight braid with the yellow weeds woven into it. When he saw her giggles, the man frowned and pulled his hair back. Automatically, his faced was drawn into one of disgust and he immediately pulled his hair out of the braid and threw the weeds out his sight. The wind caught the deceptive flowers, carrying them away from them and towards the trees.

"As I've said many times before, you are you. And because we are soul mates." The male told her.

"I am I… yeah. But don't you find this odd? You're older than me by nearly ten years and well… don't you feel _awkward_ around a girl like me?" the girl bit her lip, unsure.

"For Kami-sama's sake. No, I do not find this odd or awkward just because you are a decade younger than I. And no, no other girl can replace you. So stop asking me these pointless questions. You have captured me into some trance that I am unable to break and I'm not planning on to. Satisfied?" the silver haired man stated, looking sternly at the girl.

"Well, you're not the most romantic type of guy, but that's a start. So _yes_, I _am_ satisfied. But for that, you're sleeping on the couch for a week." the content Rin said jokingly, tapping the man's nose, a golden band on her middle finger.

"Keh, don't order me around woman." Sesshomaru said, grabbing her hand and kissed her palm.

* * *

**Note:** Kami-sama – God 

Rin's 20 and Seshomaru's 30 (AND they're married… :smirks:)

This is Alternate Universe (AU)

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #5 ("ano sa"/ "hey, you know…")


	6. Domino Effect

**Disclaimers** on everything that everything that I don't own.

* * *

Domino Effect, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

It was simple; at least, it started out that way. 

Well, anyways, the gang, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I met up at Sesshomaru's house, like always. Everyday after school, we spent our time trying to help each other out in homework, which was innocent enough. Though… things got a little messy today.

Oh, all right, maybe it wasn't exactly messy. It was chaos.

I was just walking over to Sesshomaru to ask a few questions on the evil trigonometry homework (I swear, those questions were trying to poison my eyes and taint my mind with all their formulas), when the usual 'grope-and-slap' occurs between Sango and Miroku. Honestly that man never learns. But it seemed that Sango just _had_ to be the start of the domino chain.

Miroku had fell over into Kagome, grabbing her. Kagome yelped, grabbed a cushion and whacked madly at Miroku, which triggered the instant overprotective Inuyasha.

As our dear hanyou went to defend for his 'soon-to-be-girlfriend' (or so he says…), Inuyasha slipped on his newest skateboard, colliding headfirst into Shippo. I think I heard some tinkling of breaking glass when the skateboard flew out of the room.

The poor fox didn't even see it coming when he was sipping his drink, causing him to spit it out, with eyes bigger than dinner plates I might add. Where the soda landed… well, it wasn't in a pretty place.

Kirara was stumbling through the whole room, her eyes blinded by the carbon dioxide contained in the soda, tripping up many things and ended up bumping into me hardly.

And well, I thought once I regained my footing I would just end the chain. No such luck. I think Kami-sama enjoyed our little comical accident just a little bit too much and cursed me into doing the most horrifying thing ever.

No, I didn't fall into the lit fireplace, which was standing right in front of me. I **tripped** on my footing, spun to my side and decided to drop my body…

Into Sesshomaru's body.

But that wasn't the scary part.

Pressing my face against his was.

… To be truthful, I think I enjoyed being the end of the chain. And I think Sesshomaru's thinking the same thing…

* * *

**Note:** This is from Rin's POV 

Kami-sama – God

This is Alternate Universe (AU)

The whole gang is teenagers (if you wanted to know)

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #3 (jolt!)


	7. Sleep

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Sleep, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Sighing, I brushed my crimson fingers over the soft petals of the roses in Lord Sesshomaru's garden. The birds were around me, silent and observing perched on the stems of the flowers. One even dared to close upon the soil coated in blood where a small-carved dagger was stuck. 

I felt safe here, among the flowers.

Hiding here is the best… Lord Jaken can't find me; Lord Sesshomaru can't sniff me out; no one bothers me here… while I think about _him_.

He's probably busy talking to his soon-to-be mate about the wedding and stuff like that, too busy to mind about me… And about my _foolish_ feelings for him.

I live only in the space between dream and reality.

I can only dream that I will be his mate, when in reality, I am not.

I can only dream that he will return my feelings, when in reality, he does not.

I can only dream that our children will be half-breeds, when in reality, they are not.

I can only dream to live by his side forever, when in reality, I cannot.

Sadly, too it seems… I'm dying with each passing second.

Will he recognize me then? Will he finally put away his pride and fulfill my one last wish before I depart the planes of the living? Will he remember me as I pass? Will he mourn, as I will continue to dream in the heavens?

So many questions and I have so little time to ask them… I watched with blurred eyes as I fell back into the blossoms behind me, scaring away the birds. The warm blood flowed down my hands and a trickle fell from my mouth.

_Ne, Lord Sesshomaru, will you remember Rin when she dies?_

_Don't be foolish._

I smiled, remembering those words of the past, those words that were engraved in my heart. Closing my eyes, I savored them as my body clung onto the last few moments of my life.

"Rin? RIN? RIN!"

Lord Sesshomaru… you came…

"… Don't forget Rin… okay?" I cracked my eyes open and gave my silver haired angel one last smile, leaning into his hold and…

Closed my eyes.

Sleep was never as beautiful…

As it was now…

* * *

**Note:** Rin's 18, Sesshomaru's 700+ 

Please note that this is a DARK drabble, so these actions were … needed.

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #6 (the space between dream and reality).


	8. Rain Sick

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Rain Sick,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Now open up." Rin said, prodding a thermometer into Sesshomaru's mouth.

Both of them had been out in the rain for quite a while, forgetting their umbrellas as they ran home from the park. They were just enjoying a nice friendly walk outdoors, where the sun was out and beaming down at the two. But suddenly, a mass of gray clouds formed overhead and down came the rain, in sloshes.

Taking the taxi wasn't an option. Sesshomaru had brought he bill-less wallet (he keeps more credit cards than she could count) and she had only brought enough change and bills for a small snack at the park and for the money beggars. So both of them had been out in the downpour, came to her house, soaking wet like drowned rats.

Now, Sesshomaru was being a big baby about 'not needing any medicine' and 'not sick' at all, with some very convincing coughs as Rin was having a hard time trying to force the thermometer into his mouth for his temperature.

"Just say aahh! Its not hard!" she demanded crossly as Sesshomaru merely rubbed his long platinum mane with a fluffy white towel.

"Rin, I am not sick because of such a little rain storm." He told her coolly, refusing her assistance.

"Fine! Be that way and get sick for all I care! Gods, men and their egos! I mean, what the hell is wrong with the whole male population and accepting a little help from their friends!" Rin ranted, leaving the thermometer on the table and went out of the room.

Sesshomaru frowned as he heard her angry outburst about males and his frown deepened as he heard the front door slam. Just where was that girl going? Into the rain? And there she was telling him that he was sick.

Getting up, he went to the door and opened it, unexpected to see the brunette girl sitting in the middle of her walkway, head thrown back.

Curiosity sparked. "What are you doing?"

"Hm? Just trying to get rain sick, that's all." She said, closing her eyes.

"Rain sick… where is it that you get these terms, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, shaking his head inwardly.

"I'm just trying to get sick of the rain so I can get sick of you." Rin snapped, still down about his rejection.

"Keh, you know that isn't going to happen Rin. You're too attracted to me." he said, smirking at her effort. Sesshomaru walked out into the rain, squatting down to meet her eye level.

"Says who?" she asked with a suspicious tone, peering up at him with narrowed eyes.

Sesshomaru replied simply, "Your eyes."

"I hate you… you know that right?" Rin muttered, shaking her plastered bangs.

"Aa, I know all Rin." He told her, brushing her hair from her eyes to have a better look at them. Finally he bent down and pressed his mouth lightly on hers, one hand slipping down to the puddles.

**SPLASH!**

Rin shrieked as the coldness dripped into her clothes and punched Sesshomaru, who only laughed at her reaction.

* * *

**Note:** Rin's about 20, Sesshomaru's near 30.

This is Alternate Universe (AU)

Rain sick – something that I call, "refreshing yourself in the rain and expecting to catch a cold while you're at it"

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #18 ("say ahh…")


	9. Remembered

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Remembered,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

_Rin never knew what happened. No… Rin didn't._

_All that Rin remembered was being chased by ookami youkai, many of them… and then, Rin tripped._

_Rin's heart banged against her chest that it hurt so much and then Rin started to feel sleepy, with sticky blood in Rin's hands. Rin remembered that Rin thought of Rin's silver hair, pretty, and lonely youkai in the forest. Rin's youkai looked so sad. If only Rin can see her youkai again, Rin will be very happy and go to sleep._

_But…_

_Rin didn't get to see him._

_No one came to see Rin… Rin has no home, no family, and no friends. So… Rin was a little sad…_

_Then… Rin remembered, seeing big beautiful white light shining… and then!_

_Rin remembered she saw her silver haired youkai…_

_But Rin really remembered his eyes… they were so shiny, so… worried for Rin._

_When he left, Rin remembered Rin followed… Rin was finally going home…_

_Because her pretty Sesshomaru-sama was the road home. Rin will never forget that._

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, turning from the cracking fire.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru glanced down to his young ward.

"Arigatou…" Rin tilted her head and placed a small peck on his cheek.

"AIYI! How dare you kiss Sesshomaru-sama! Who do you think you are! You filthy ningen!"

"… Jaken, shut up."

Giggling, Rin smiled with glee.

_Yes… Rin was home.

* * *

_

**Note:** Rin's monologue about what had happened when Kouga's tribe attacked her.

Ookami youkai – wolf demons

Ningen - human

Rin's about 8, Sesshomaru's 700+

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #20 (the road home).


	10. Review Corner

* * *

Review Corner,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

**Deadly Tears: **Thanks!

**Ren:** lol, thanks and you're welcome! I'm hoping to write more younger Rin X Sesshomaru fics as well!

**MoonlitStarDestiny: **I'm glad that some of my stories could relate to your own life! And yes, this is a whole bunch of stories pack in one package. And a LJ Community is a "Live Journal Community". You don't need an LJ account to access this community. And here's the link if you'd like. (www. livejournal. com / community/ 30kisses/) just take out all the spaces!

**InuObsessed o.o: **LOL thank you! And yes, Older Rin and Sesshomaru will conquer all! Mwahahahah!

**Nightbringer3000:** Hell yeah! Sesshomaru's hot

**Tashachan28:** thank you and I'll try my best to!

**InuyashaLover69:** thank you for loving them and reviewing!

**SesshoMaru's Rin:** no, in Japan, there are 1000 M. dashes. However, in the US, they only have up to 200. But thank you for reviewing!


	11. Finish Line

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Finish Line,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Ready! On your marks! GO!" A gunshot was heard. The crowd screamed, cheered and yelled as the runners took off from their starting points.

Most of the eyes of the large audience were trained on one individual, who was running in the second lane from the outer ring. His stature was a couple of inches over six feet, lean, muscled (though not heavily), and somewhat cold and intimidating with that impassive expression on his face.

His long silver mane was tied up, reaching down to his mid-back but the light bangs wafted over his determined amber eyes.

Some would say that he only wanted first place for his school, for more popularity among his classmates, for more awards on his college résumé, but they were more than 'just off the mark'.

Someone was waiting for him at the end of the line, someone who he held dearly to his heart. He was running for her. It was always her dream to run, to run with the wind and be free of other restraints. She always wanted to join the Olympics one day, and almost succeed in her dreams.

However…

One mistake caused her her career.

It was only a miscalculation for timing when she had to jump. She had landed on the sand as her foot banged on the metal stands, left leg skewed into a twisted position with two of her leg joints breaking through the skin. The paramedics and doctors had operated on her foot and told them that the ligaments and fracture was so horrible that her nerves disconnected, and even with proper therapy, she would never be able to walk again, let alone run.

She was like a broken doll, sitting on the hospital bed, face drained of colors and eyes rimmed with red. Day and night she would cry, him holding on tightly to her, promising her that he'll continue the dream for her.

Now, she was right in front of him, waving her hands happily to him with a large brightening smile on her face while sitting down in her wheelchair, assisted by her sister and his brother.

He was nearly there, only a couple more yards and he'll finish first. It was no surprise after all. He _wasn't_ rated top hottest male, most athletic male and the Icy Prince for nothing. In other words, as she would always affectionately put it, he was her 'invincible streak'.

"First!" a referee shouted from the sidelines as he swiftly passed the finish line.

"You did it Sesshomaru! You did it!" a brunette female shouted with limitless happiness shining in her flushing face. He went over to her as his coach tossed him a towel and bent over to give her a tight hug, flashing her one of those rare smiles just for her.

After the 1000 meter dash was over and the crowd had calmed down somewhat, the first three place winners were led to the middle of the grassy field and were stood on the platform, receiving their medals from bronze to gold.

As he stepped up to accept his gold medal, he went up to the awarder and whispered a few things, after a moment of contemplation, the man finally nodded in agreement.

"Will Rin please come up here?" a buzz went through the crowd at the stands. Slowly and unsurely, her sister's boyfriend pushed her up to the stage in her mobile chair.

Everyone hushed as she was wheeled right in front of him. Suddenly, he went down in one knee, taking a small velvet box out of his pocket. Their family members gasped in surprise as her bright caramel eyes widened.

"Rin, I've known you since you were an annoying freshmen, and although, you've yet to complete your studies, will you do me the honor of being my wife once you graduate?" Sesshomaru asked confidently, molten gold eyes burning into her tearing brown ones.

"Yes Sesshomaru, of course!" Rin cried as he slipped the four-carat diamond band into her middle finger and crushed her into a tight embrace, the whole stadium cheering and applauding as they shared a kiss to seal their promise.

* * *

**Note: **Rin's a junior and Sesshomaru's a senior (thus the reason to hold off their marriage).

This is Alternate Universe (AU) _Thanks Azurite for catching that! _

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The themes are #9 (dash) and #16 (invincible; unrivaled).


	12. Ritual

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Ritual,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look over here! Look what Rin found!" Rin squealed, spinning around in many circles as she danced towards him.

Raising his eyes from his lotus position on the ground. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the growing girl, who was still a child at heart. With that annoying toad gone, Sesshomaru act as he pleased without minding his pride… for a little while as he enjoy these moments with his maturing ward.

"What is it Rin?" he asked, eyes softening as he stood in front of the girl.

"Don't you see, Sesshomaru-sama? Fireflies!" Rin spun around, her plain white kimono, with small sakura patterns on the hem, fanning out around her knees. Her brown hair fell from the bun, creating a halo.

"…Hn…"

The angelic form of his ward made the breath in his throat caught. The small insects hovering around them lighted the small grassy meadow, causing a glow around them. Rin's flushed face was alighted with a smile as she drew closer to him and motioned with her hand to lower his head.

Sesshomaru bent his neck, his long strands of silver hair curtaining around the two different individuals. Giggling Rin took something out of her red obi and tucked into his ear, folding back the silvery hair.

Inwardly grimacing, Sesshomaru knew that it was a flower. As he stood straight once more, he took it from his hair with his clawed hand and gently placed it in her hair. The yellow flower bloomed beautifully as it contrasted to her dark hair.

Then, acting as a lord and prince should treat their princesses or ladies, the inuyoukai picked up her left hand with his right and brushed his lips against her knuckles. As Rin took her hand back, she took a step back and made a lady-like curtsey, then smiled brightly at him. "Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama!"

… 'Tis was but a simple ritual between the two of them…

* * *

**Note: **Rin is about 14, Sesshomaru's 700+

Inuyoukai – dog demon

Arigatou – thank you

This is for the LJ Community "30Kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #1 (look over here)


	13. Death

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Death,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The whole forest was silent. A foul, metallic stench filled her nostrils. The dry and caked leaves crunched as her feet stepped on them. Her pale cold hands clenched tightly onto her naginata. Limbs and bodies littered the crimson ground.

Frantically, her brown eyes searched the dead battlefield for a certain individual wearing a white haori with a metal breastplate. Finally, she came upon a white shadow that contrasted against the dark shadows. Running as fast she could, she nimbly went over to the demon that was leaning against a bare tree, one damaged sword at his side and a unscathed blade tucked in his yellow belt.

Blood smeared all over his clothing, hair, and skin. His armor was cracking and numerous wounds graced his supple body. Choking on up coming tears, she immediately knelt by his side and gripped the demon fang in his hands, ignoring the burning and pain since her skin was only a human's, and tossed it aside.

"Kami-sama… Sesshomaru?" she whispered, pushing his silver bangs back.

Cracking open one amber eye, Sesshomaru coughed up some blood before answering her. "Rin, what are you doing… here?"

"I've come to take you home." Rin said, smiling weakly.

"Hn… is our pup well?" he asked, leaning his upper body against her, rolling his head on her shoulder.

"Yes he is well, he has missed his father dearly." Rin smoothed out the blood wrangled hair as Sesshomaru inhaled her scent.

"He will be strong. Hanyou or not… and become a great lord. You will help him, Rin."

"And what of you, Sesshomaru? You will watch him grow, he would need your guidance."

"This Sesshomaru knows that there is not much time left…"

"Iie! Don't talk of such things!" Rin shook her head in denial.

"Raise him well, Jaken will be assisting you. Let out pup be strong and rule the Western Lands with an iron fist. And remember Rin, this Sesshomaru chose you for a reason and never doubt me." Sesshomaru told her sternly, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Never… Sesshomaru …" Rin mumbled, tears flowing from her eyes. Bending down, she placed a feathery kiss on her lover's pale lips, knowing that there would be no response.

Death, an inevitable ending that comes to all at different times, had taken many lives in this long war. But now… it claimed one soul who was said to be the greatest and undefeatable son of the Great InuTaisho, leaving a broken soul in his wake. Blood pooled around the mismatched Lord and Lady, and the full moon cried red tears.

* * *

**Note: **Rin's about 20, Sesshomaru's 700+

Naginata – a long curved blade

Haori – a man's upper garment (somewhat like a kimono)

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #19 (red)


	14. Cha Cha Cha

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Cha Cha Cha,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"_La la la la la la, do the cha cha cha…"_ Rin sang, swaying her hips as she swept the red velvet carpet with her broom, in circles. She paused a moment to turn on the volume and then returned to her cleaning, closing her toffee colored eyes and sashayed down the long golden hallway.

"_Baby, baby come on and sway me, drive me crazy…"_ her loose brown tendrils swung from side to side.

"_Somethin's missin' when we're twistin', let's start kissin'…"_ she faced down the hall, not seeing an irritated face glaring at her from inside the room V92. Amber eyes glimmered in annoyance as Sesshomaru swung opened the door and went over to her.

"_Do the cha cha cha. And when you see the Wah-watusi you'd go a'ha ha ha!"_ Rin sang loudly, thinking that no one was here with her.

"Ahem, Miss?" Sesshomaru coughed from behind her to grasp her attention, which didn't happen at all since Rin's music was bursting out of her silver headphones.

"_The Hully Gully isn't nothin' when you compare it to the cha cha cha!"_ She continued, entering the chorus once more.

"Miss!" the silver man said from next to her.

"_So oh baby come on and sway me, drive me crazy… do the cha cha cha—come on and sing it now!"_ Rin went into a la-la mode, singing along the wordless music. She had seen a pair of black boots under her lashes, but pretended that it was only her imagination. And wasn't she wearing black shoes? Giggling, she wiggled her toes in her black loafers.

Growling, Sesshomaru swiped her headphones from her crown, clenching it tightly in his hand.

"_Mmmn let's start kissin', do the cha cha cha! The Lo-…! _Hey! What's the big idea!" Rin whipped her head madly to her left, but immediately regretted her action and started to ramble. "Oh… uh, I… uh… I'm sorry! Please don't report it to the manager! I really really need the community time!"

"Just keep it down… a few levels and I'll see what I can do. So please, quiet down!" Sesshomaru hissed.

Appalled, Rin glared back and made a sound of aggravation then took back her headphones from his hand and plopped it onto her head. Sesshomaru raised a brow and then rolled his eyes, heading back into the direction of his home.

"… Hey, mister?" Rin asked, curiously.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"Would it make you feel better if I invite you for coffee down at Starbucks? I'll pay!" she said hopefully.

He looked at her for a while, contemplating and then nodded. "5 pm, tomorrow. I assume that your shift would be over by then?"

"Sure! Till then!" Rin winked and then went along the next hallway singing the rest of her song.

Scoffing at himself, Sesshomaru pushed his bangs back with his right hand, combing it. A small smirk appeared on his face, no matter how he tried to suppress it. That girl was strange… but very likable. That was true.

* * *

**Note:** Rin's 17, Sesshomaru's 20.

The song is "The Cha Cha Cha" by Rydell Bobby.

This is Alternate Universe (AU).

This is for the LJ Community "30Kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #14 (radio-cassette player).


	15. Winter Fresh

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Winter Fresh,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Okay, I want a kiss! A _kiss_! Non, non! Not like that! More intimate and flirty! Now try again!" the French-accented director said.

Sighing for the millionth time the past two hours, Rin rolled her eyes and blew at her bangs. "Why did I promise to do this again?" she asked, turning to her partner.

"Apparently, you said earlier that you had nothing to do…" Sesshomaru said idly, looking down at her.

Shaking her brown head sadly, she spit out the piece of gum that was in her mouth for at least an hour and a half. Her manager threw her another piece, which she promptly popped into her mouth, as she readjusted her clothes and Sesshomaru pushed her to the set.

There was a bluish white hued backdrop with a large fan nearby to emphasis the coolness of the shot. Lighting was dimly set overhead and the rest of the room was dim.

"Okay, take 16! And… action!" their director shouted.

Rin turned to look directly at the camera as Sesshomaru was facing her cheek, arms snaking around her waist. Her own hands looped around his shoulders. The brunette blew a smacking blue bubble, and then winked. "Winter fresh, the perfect blue for the perfect breath…"

With that, Rin turned her head back to Sesshomaru's gaze and leaned in for his waiting kiss. The cool air blew behind her, whipping their long loose hair wildly around them. The kiss lasted a few moments then Rin and Sesshomaru pulled back. The girl had a satisfied look on her face while the boy had a smirk on his.

"Cut and finished!" the French director shouted, letting the whole crew hear him.

"Finally!" Rin said exasperated then a puzzled expression blossomed over her face. "Hey, where did my gum… Sesshomaru!" she accused.

"Keh, took you long enough to notice." Sesshomaru said smugly, blowing a bubble of his own.

* * *

**Note:** Rin's 22, Sesshomaru's 30.

Winter Fresh – a type of gum, in the blue flavor or the 'winter fresh' (no pun intended…).

This is Alternate Universe (AU).

This is for the LJ Community "30Kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #15 (perfect blue).


	16. Strawberry Licorice

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Strawberry Licorice,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Oi, Sesshomaru! Too chickened to kiss your own wife!" Inuyasha shouted from his seat at the head table as many cheerful laughter echoed in the reserved dining hall at Tokyon Hotel. Kagome shook her head with a silly grin on her face as her newly wed little sister, Rin, gave her a pleading look from the stage where the whole gala of invited guests, family and friends, could enjoy watching the married couple kiss from many special activities.

"Inuyasha, be ready when I humiliate you on your own wedding… I promise you that it will not be pretty." Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha 'fehed' and sneered at his brother.

"Oh, come on Sesshomaru, dear! It's only one little kiss!" Izayoi said encouragingly to her stepson, holding a stick of strawberry licorice in her hand. "And I'm sure that you will enjoy it!"

Soon, growing tired from all the waiting and anticipation, the crowd tapped their forks against their glass cups. The tinkering sound and the urging from the restless crowd made Rin flush bright red. Sighing inwardly, Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised brow. Nodding, Rin stepped closer to him as Izayoi grinned brightly and stood in between the two, holding up the piece of candy.

Sesshomaru, being almost a foot taller than Rin, bent his back a little to adjust to her height and with his mouth, took one end of the Twizler. Rin was a bit hesitant; her mouth parted to speak but gave up since there was no way the crowd would let her stop. If she did, they'll probably tied them together and make them eat it. She attached her mouth to the other end of the licorice.

Izayoi stepped back and whispered, "Start chewing, and don't worry, you'll enjoy it, really!"

Rin's brown eyes had an exasperated look as Sesshomaru resisted an urge to roll his amber eyes. Slowly, Rin nibbled on the long red piece of sweet as Sesshomaru started on his end. The audience was cheering them on, 'whoot'ing every now and then. And soon, they started counting as they came closer to each other.

Finally, there was only a small gap between the two of their lips. Rin looked as if she wanted to bite her lower lip in tentativeness, so Sesshomaru took the last bit and connected their lips.

Everyone applauded and Izayoi snapped away with her digital camera. When the two broke away, Rin blushed madly and turned her head into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a 'try-and-beat-that' look.

"Now, time for the noodles!" declared Izayoi, winking at her husband, InuTaisho, knowing that he was enjoying this as much as she. The father of the newly wedded groom gave a hearty laugh.

* * *

**Note**: Rin is 27, Sesshomaru is 38.

Twizler – a twisted and sweet licorice which is hollow in the center.

This is Alternate Universe (AU).

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #23 (candy).


	17. Forever

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Forever,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama? Can Rin stay here with Sesshomaru-sama? Rin's scared." A little girl whimpered, and her little brown head and dimming brown eyes peeking through his large chamber doors.

The demon lord, who sat in his large bed with the sheets pull up to his waist, turned his attention from the swords on the opposite wall of his bed to the little girl that was shivering in fear as a gloomy and shrieking storm spewed outside.

Slowly, he inclined his head as the candle next to him flickered unstably from the sudden brush of air. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she paddled over to her lord, feet pattering on the cold stone floor. As she stood by his bed, she held up her lengthening arms, waiting for him to scoop her up, which he did.

He slid his right arm around her lithe form and lifted her easily off the ground and into his bed. And lightning and thunder streaked the sky, causing her to jump startled and hurriedly burrowed herself underneath his thick blanket. As it passed, she peered over the hem of the blankets and crawled over to him, scrambling into his lap.

Sheets of rain pelted at the windows and fierce winds howled as he held her tiny body with his hand, cradling her.

_Had it already been three years since he first met her?_

"Sesshomaru-sama? … Sesshomaru-sama will protect Rin forever, ne?" she asked sleepily, eyes drooping.

"… Hn… sleep." He told her softly, yet impassively.

"Hai… Rin's feeling tired… Sesshomaru-sama should sleep too… Rin doesn't want Sesshomaru-sama to be lonely…" she mumbled, pressing a kiss on his cheek, something that she always did whenever her father or mother held her to sleep. The raging storm was forgotten as the two fell into sleepy silence.

Feeling a small wavering inside his frozen heart, he unconsciously tightened his hold on her, holding her closer to him.

_He would enjoy spending the rest of his life with her… be it protecting her or watching her grow…_

**

* * *

Note: Rin's about 10, Sesshomaru's 700+**

Ne? – right?

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #22 (cradle).


	18. Butterfly

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Butterfly,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

She watched silently above in the balcony as the elder demon brought together a union of eternity. Her heart pounded harshly in her chest, eyes misting.

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Son of the Great General InuTaisho, do you swear under the oath of matrimony to take in Elyria, Lady of the Southern Lands, Daughter of General Hamasaki, as your mate for life?" the demon asked the dog demon standing to his left.

"Under my father's honor, I will protect her as my mate." Sesshomaru answered monotonously.

"Is there one who objects this holy union, step forth!" the demon bellowed.

She grasped the stem tighter, drawing it to her chest as her voice betrayed her. _If her Lord was truly happy with this demoness, then how can she object?_

… _Because he was her happiness too._

They used to be close, closer than a father to a daughter… closer than best friends… much closer. However… Ever since he met the demoness, her heart shattered. No longer were they together… they were drifting away, day by day.

"Then let this union be sealed!"

_He was her source of happiness, and now… he was not hers._

Cheers and applauses echoed in the great hall as the marking took place. The new couple faced the witnesses, hand in hand.

A silvery trek shone on her cheek and she gasped as she saw his amber eyes directed to her way. Unable to hold the connection for long, her hands shook as she unsteadily threw the blacken rose down to him.

And she fled into the starless night.

Sesshomaru caught the rose in one hand, clenching his claws around the frail stem and kissed the soft petals. "Rin."

The butterfly perched on his petals was no longer… **

* * *

Note: Rin's 18, Sesshomaru's 700+**

This is for the LJ Community "30Kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #4 (our distance and that person).


	19. To Protect

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

To Protect,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

He never did understand his father's philosophy.

_Sesshomaru, do you have someone you want to protect?_

What was there to protect? He was heartless, a prince with ice of blood. He was a ruler, who mustn't be sidetracked by anything, or else, he would be viewed as weak. He cared for none, and need no one. Rivals come and go, but he needed no aid. Everyone feared him, which was enough to keep them away.

_To protect? This Sesshomaru protects no one._

But… after he met her… things changed, by the **slightest**.

She feared him none. She treated him with the utmost care. She cared not of the many rumors of them. She followed him with the deepest devotion and loyalty, which was hard to find these years. She merely smiles at their physical differences, at their ancestral backgrounds, saying that they're only something that describes them, but not really them at the same time.

She told him that she wanted to be here for him, forever.

Not that he needed her company, or smiles, or devotion. However… why then has he kept her by his side for so many years?

_Is that so? Hm…_ He could still hear his father's smirk.

Maybe… it was the urge within him to protect her.

What other reason could he provide for the many times that he had saved her?

But, perhaps it was in his blood. Surely, there was no doubt.

His family line was cursed. This chain… is abnormal and it stretched on. There had to be a limit… but he could find none.

His father has taken in a human mate, as did his half-brother, disgustingly. And now… he has fallen into the trap, mating to a human female…

But to him, she was no human.

She was someone who would always be there for him…

"My Lady, let us go."

"Of course, my Lord."

Rin followed Sesshomaru to Ah-Un, walking away from the large skeleton of the Dog General, InuTaisho.

_No, he has someone to protect now… _**

* * *

Note: Rin is nearing 29, Sesshomaru is 700+**

The quotes are from Movie 3, "The Conquest of Three Swords".

This is for the LJ Community "30Kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #13 (excessive chain).


	20. Review Corner

* * *

Review Corner, 

By Winterwing3000

**

* * *

InuyashaLover69:** Lol, I didn't mean it that he's dead (tho' my sister told me that she thought he was! 0.o), but Jaken was away on an errand! And I'm not upset that you thought the some of the ficlets were too sad. That's the whole point of my genres. Angst and Romance. But I'm pretty sure that there's way much more romance than angst, trust me! And of course, thank you for thinking that these are 'awesome'! I think you're awesome as well, just for reviewing! 

**Ren:** Heh, I love the cuteness as well! I always get fuzzy inside when I write fluff!

Yup yup, _Sleep_ was totally meant to end it that way. I suppose that she resorted to suicide only for the reason of loving Sesshomaru in vain and hurt. And thank you! I'm glad to have your support! And once I'm through with this list, there are two more 30 kisses lists to go! So plenty more to come! (Just to tell you in advance!)

**Japanimeniac:** love you, love you, and love you! Lol, thank you! I hope you enjoyed the others!

**moonlitStarDestiny:** Lol :blushies: that's so nice! And yes, he's really sexah too! I'm trying to draw him in leather pants :drools: Ehe, sorry that I had to kill Sesshomaru off, but for the sake of the story, the show must go on! Thanks for reviewing!

**InuObsessedo.o: **Thanks! Eheh… I'm the one for angst when I feel down, sorry! And I always wanted to do that, give them a pup… I was planning to call him "Kyoji", but refrained… don't know why though! I'm glad that you enjoyed chapter 16, it gave me a few laughs myself! I was inspired to write it when I saw my parent's wedding reception video. :cackles: it was funny! Whee! Cuteness is all around! So I guess I'm getting addicted:winks:

**SesshoMaru-sama's Rin:** Wow, lots of different reactions from you! Love them and you for reviewing! And yes, I know that she will :laughs evilly: maybe… I'll write an after scene or behind the scenes once I finish with the 30 kisses (original list). I'll think about it! And thanks!

**Weie Nelke:** thank you! It took me a long way to get here, plus a lot of changes in writing style and other things, but I'm glad that you enjoy my work! I hope to capture your interest in my other fics in the near future!

**BadKitty85:** :coughs: ehehe, I did too! It reminded me of when some guys would kiss their girlfriends and steal their gum when they don't have any. :sweatdrops:

**tashachan28:** :high fives: thank you!

**heart of flame:** Mwhaha, no I won't bite. I can't bite anyways, I'm getting braces, but I can claw! Meowr! But loved the review, I don't even care if you just said "Aw." I'm just happy that you liked it!

**InutaishoMakanni:** :gapes: ah, no don't cry :hands tissues: (does my angst ficlets really have that kinda affect on you guys :jaw drops in shock: Eep!) And thanks, so no cry please?


	21. Dominance

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Dominance,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

They fought.

Their demon powers rivaling each other and auras clashed fiercely.

She, as any demoness, will not accept a mate without knowing that he was stronger and was able to provide their pups with the needed subsistence. Even though she knew well enough that her lord can give her anything she desired, her instincts ruled her mind in the acts of finding and taking in a mate. Though only a half-breed, she was still powerful enough to fight him.

Dominance was the only thing needed in accepting a mate.

If she lost, she will submit willingly. If she won, she _could_ reject him and continue to live as a single demoness, free of any bonds. But… of course, he knowing her heart so well knew that she would give in anyways if she would come out as victor.

He lashed out at her with his light whip, slicing painfully into her side as she went head-on into a charge with her readied claws, poised for a hit in his torso. However, being a step ahead of her, he flipped over her head making her turn full circle to face him, only to be caught by his fur stole. With his newly recovered hand, he drew her in by giving a quick tug on his pelt and spun her into his arms.

Growling and unwilling to accept defeat, she tripped him and managed to slash him across the chest, giving him a shallow poisonous wound on his upper abdomen. Sesshomaru barely stumbled as he recovered from the slip of feet and ignored the hiss of the wound.

Quicker than she anticipated, he materialized in front of her and knocked her down to her knees and hands. Biting her lip, she struggled to move out of his grasp as he locked her down on the ground with his own body weight atop of her.

He returned her defiance with a growl, telling her to submit and raked his sharp teeth against her exposed side of her neck.

Slumping her shoulders, she gave in and let out a small whimper. "No fair, Lord Sesshomaru. Your body weight is obviously greater than mine."

"Mm… Rin, this Sesshomaru knows though you complain, you do not suggest that I am unsuitable for your mate… and this Sesshomaru has won the battle of dominance…" he said, licking her cheek.

**

* * *

Note: Rin turned into a half-demon, and is currently 20 (human years) and Sesshomaru's 700+**

This is Alternate Reality (AR)

This is for the LJ Community "30Kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #21 (violence; pillage/plunder; extortion)

Sorry for the long wait, I have MCAS and many reports to do this and the next month, since summer vacation starts at July 1st.


	22. Jade

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Jade,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

He was running late.

For once in his life, he was running late… how ironic. And she was _expecting_ him to be there for her big day.

He sharply turned his car and somehow landed in a parking spot. Immediately turning off the engine, he jumped out of his car, not bothering to use the door, and jogged over to the stadium filled with lights, roars, and waves of music.

As he neared the large singing platform, he heard a distant and familiar voice echoing off the stereos hung over head. "And now, I'd like to dedicate this special song… to a very special person, somewhere out there!"

A tune of drums and guitars flowed throughout the whole area and soon, a melodic voice blended with the music.

_Uh, life's like this. Uh uh that's the way it is._

_Cause life's like this, uh, uh._

_Chill out, what're you yelling for?_

_Lay back, its been done before_

_And if you could only let it be, you'll see!_

_I like you the way you are, when we're driving in your car_

_And you're talking to me one on one but you become!_

His eyes narrowed, confused at her choice of song to sing…

For him…

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else. Watching your back, like you can't relax._

_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me…! Tell me!_

_Why do you have to make things so complicated, I see the way you're_

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated!_

_Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turn it into! Honestly, promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'! No no no…_

She sang her heart out to him, eyes searching over the seas of people who were cheering for her. But... he wasn't there…

You come, over unannounced, dressed up like you're something else 

_Where you are and where you at, you'll see, you're making me!_

_Laugh out when you strike a pose, take off all your preppy clothes._

_You're not fooling anyone when you become!_

Her voice strained and she felt tears coming to her eyes…

Was he not coming?

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else. Watching your back, like you can't relax._

_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me…! Tell me!_

_Why do you have to make things so complicated, I see the way you're_

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated!_

_Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turn it into! Honestly, promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'! No no no…_

Lifting her eyes to the darkened sky, lit by the many lights flashing behind her.

She entered the bridge of the song and was about to sing the last chorus for a dramatic close until she saw him...

No no no… no no no… 

He stood at the base of the hill, looking straight at her with his hair whipping around him from an invisible wind. He held his closed hand to his face and spread it open, pressing his lips against the coolness of the piece of jade.

Smiling and blinking away her tears, she lifted her own hand to her jade piece and kissed it.

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else. Watching your back, like you can't relax._

_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me…! Tell me!_

_Why do you have to make things so complicated, I see the way you're_

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated!_

_Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turn it into! Honestly, promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'! No no no…_

The music trailed off, leaving only the steady dying beating of drums and her heavy breathing.

"LOVE YOU SESS!" Rin shouted into the microphone in her hands, waving happily at her boyfriend on the hill.

Unknowingly to himself, Sesshomaru allowed his mouth to curl into a brief smile and gave his girlfriend a less enthusiastic wave.

**

* * *

Note: Rin's about 16, Sesshomaru's 25.**

The song is "Complicated" by Avril.

This is Alternate Universe (AU).

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #7 (superstar).


	23. Merry Xmas or not

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Merry X-mas… or not,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"So cute! Thank you Inuyasha!" Rin squealed, putting the silver bracelet next to her as she leaned over the gap of the couches to give her brother-in-law a hug of gratitude.

"Keh." Inuyasha smirked and returned the hug with a pat on her back. "Kagome picked it out actually."

"Ohh, Kaomge-chan, thanks for the bracelet too!" the brunette shouted over her shoulder to the kitchen, where Kagome was making them hot chocolate. "No problem!" was yelled back.

"Hm… what did you get me Sess?" Rin asked her husband, who sat next to her, eyes filled with boredom.

"Here." Sesshomaru said, picking up a package from under the Christmas tree that was next to him.

Rin tilted her head curiously, taking the small wrapped parcel and gave Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek for thanks. Kagome stepped into the cozy living room with a tray of steaming coco and a plate of sprinkled cookies. "What did Sesshomaru get you?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure…" Rin frowned as she shook the present delicately. It sounded like… big beads inside a plastic container… did he buy her a bead collection?

"Well, open it." Kagome told her eagerly. Inuyasha choked on his drink as he smirked at his older brother. Boy… was Rin in for a surprise…

Nodding, the brunette carefully peeled off the wrappings and the colored strings. Her bright twinkling brown eyes dimmed when she saw what Sesshomaru had given her.

"Calcium pills?" Rin said dubiously as she picked up the brown plastic bottle and turned it in her hands. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a weird look and mouthed confusedly, "You got her _calcium _pills?"

Inuyasha, catching the question his wife directed at his older sibling, laughed out loud. Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a death glare as he then turned his attention to his wife.

"This Sesshomaru was merely concerned for your welfare. You do not drink milk or eat any dairy products." He said to her, concern shining in his eyes as they dug into her annoyed ones.

"I'm touched that you're so worried about me, Sesshomaru… but seriously, calcium pills! Are you saying that my bones are weak!" Rin said, exasperated.

Sighing in defeat, Sesshomaru just bent over and kissed her on the lips, silencing her. "This Sesshomaru will make it up to you next year."

"Feh, he'll probably buy you vitamin pills next time!" Inuyasha snorted, inwardly gleefully celebrating since his sister-in-law loved his present more than his brother's.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, astonished and swatted him lightly on the shoulder.

"What?"

"… Next time, I'm making you sleep on the couch." Rin said pouting and then put the bottle on the table.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru grunted monotonously. Though… on the inside… he was dreading that…

**

* * *

Note: Rin and Kagome are about 25, Inuyasha's 28, Sesshomaru's 33.**

This is Alternate Universe (AU).

I wrote this about... 3 days ago. I'm sorry for not putting it up earlier, but, ugh,I had a hard time finding it and lots of studying to do!

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #28 (Wada Calcium CD3/calcium pill).


	24. Emotions

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Emotions, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

All these feelings… where did they come from! 

Growling lowly to himself for self-discipline, Sesshomaru nearly burned through his whole hand with his poisonous nails clawing into his callused palm.

The anger, the sadness, the pain, the happiness, the… the… this heartwarming emotion, where were they from!

His sensitive ears picked up a soft and silly melody that his human ward was humming right behind him. The ridiculous song of flowers, birds and trees, which she had made when she was younger. Funny, it always wanted to make him smile, but he did not.

This girl, one single human girl created an overflow offoreign feelings from his ice walled heart. And there were two wild emotions which caused him to struggle to keep his coldness stable.

Lust and… love?

Glaring at every tree within his sight, he wished that they would burn to hell from his inferno disgust of such feelings. He was an impassive demon lord, who was not supposed to possess anything but his goal in mind…

Which right now happened to be the girl behind him.

Jaken was away with Ah-Un, to spy on Naraku… 

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you ill?" Rin asked him, looking at him from behind his furry pelt.

Restrain… self-restraint and control… 

… _Shit…_ he mumbled in his head as the girl drew closer to him and finally stood in front of him. She stood on her toes and looked up into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she inquired once more.

_Ignore her…_ Sesshomaru glared inwardly. _Do not look at her…_

Frowning at her lord's lack of response (usually, he gives her a small nod or a 'hn' for an answer), Rin wrapped her arms around his shoulders and…

Kissed him on his lips.

Snapping out of his thoughts, his amber eyes wandered down from his line of vision down to her chocolate brown ones.

Shyly pulling away, Rin gave him a hesitant smile. "Sesshomaru-sama… Rin will ask again. Are you well?"

"… Yes, this Sesshomaru is well." He told her, grasping her chin with his left. "And… why is it that you kissed this Sesshomaru?"

"… Did Sesshomaru-sama not like it? Jaken-sama told Rin that Sesshomaru-sama needed love, so Rin is giving Sesshomaru-sama some love." The young woman frowned slightly, bowing her head.

"… This Sesshomaru prefers… it the other way around." He said huskily, pushing aside all other thoughts and focused on the female who was right in front of him.

"Nanda?" Rin looked at him, confused.

But all fled when his lips came crashing down on hers.

**

* * *

Note: Rin's 16, Sesshomaru's 700+ **

Irk… Sesshomaru's OOC. I know :frowns:

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #27 (overflow).


	25. Review Corner

* * *

Review Corner, 

By Winterwing3000

**

* * *

InutaishoMakanni:** good! I don't like sad crying because it makes me cry and if I cry, then I can't write! Boo hoo. Thanks for the compliment. I'm usually good with the cold-hearted characters (like Sesshomaru and Kaiba and uh… Aoshi!) and it is downright easy to put myself in their shoes. However, when it comes to bubbly characters with smiles and heart melting feelings… it drives me half insane to keep them in character! So, I try my best with Rin. Sesshomaru… ugh, I could just write any random thing about him and he's gonna be himself… right Fluffy-chan? (Sesshomaru: -looks at her as if she's crazy- Hn…) Uh… ignore him. And thank you for reviewing! 

**Ren:** don't worry, I'm almost done with the 30 themes! And now… for the quote: _"The butterfly perched on his petals was no longer…_"… interpret as you like. However, I was trying to make a small metaphor. Rin was attracted to Sesshomaru like a butterfly (or bee…) to a flower with nectar. However, now that he's wilting… she flees, like other butterflies. Understand? And thank you for reviewing!

**InuObsessed o.o:** lol, yup, I did! It was 5 hours long! I fell asleep watching it! XD and for your question. The story was labeled **30 Kisu** because there are 30 themes for kissing. And apparently, there aren't gonna be 30 chapters… so I'm plugging in more frequent review corners now! Sorry to disappoint you! But it ain't over yet! And thanks; I made it funny, since was feeling a little hyper while typing chapter 22. lol!

**SesshoMaru-sama's Rin:** lol, you're really a big fan of Rin, aren't ya! That's good! We need more Rin/Sesshomaru fics around And we can start by having more supporters! Thank you thank you and thank you for reviewing!

**Moonjava:** thank you for the praise! And thank you for reviewing as well!

**Vikki:** lol, it was usually at the 24th (we could've had a half day) but then we had to make up the school days for the 6 snow days that we had. And I live in New England, right along the Atlantic coast! And thanks for you luck! I really need them for my finals; they're all bunched up in one well… hell. :frowns: but the 2 ½ months of vacation makes it up!

**heart of flame:** nooo! Don't die:revives you: and thanks for reviewing! Lol, _men, honestly…_ I totally agree. Men are sometimes too dense for their own good. :shakes head sadly:

**moonlitStarDestiny:** lol, I LOVE that song! I know the whole lyrics by heart too! And no, I'm not going to stop writing after the 30 themes, I'm gonna keep going and write 60 more themes! So count on it! Thank you and lurv you :loud smack on cheek and big huggie:

**Neko-Yuff16:** thank you thank you thank you :bows:

**heka:** :smiles: thanks! and I sometimes like younger Rin and Sess, but I always prefer older Rin and Sess. Only when there are the "cute" fluffiness times would I sometimes write younger Rin and Sess.

**jerseygrl246: **LOL, I come up with them with the daily happenings in my entire life! Quite amusing to remember them actually, though not all of these did happen. Some of them are just from some sort of quick inspiration! Like chewing gum or eating vitamin pills! Bwhaha, I know, Sesshy's not all that smart (Sesshomaru: Watch what you are saying, wench! ME: -bonks him on the head with large mallets-).Thanks for reviewing!

**cebass25: **thank you! And I will keep up the good works, and once I'm finished with the first 30 lists, I'm gonna be moving onto the other two alternative lists! And I don't quite understand what you mean by saying "take some when your finished with 30Kisu and make them into a real story". do you mean that I should make a mini-booklet?

**news for you: **lol! Yup! I'm gonna make him sleep on ze couch! Bwhaha! Thank you for reviewing and complimenting the stories!

**Note:** a small… well, actually a large note to all!

I understand that the story is called **30 Kisu**, so you would be expecting 30 kisses. However, to your and my disappointment, there will only be 28 kisses since I used 2 themes in two different chapters! Sorry! But… no worries, part II of the story will begin by my next school year! In SEPTEMBER! Bwhaha! So there are only 4 more left! Enjoy the rest! There will be one last review corner after the first 30 kissing theme series!


	26. Lullaby

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Lullaby,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The sound of crashing waves always calmed her.

She was lucky that her lord lived nearby the opened ocean, where his vast yet nearly empty castle was situated. Actually, on the cliff of a high mountain with a sandy beach that lead to a forest.(1)

It held a beautiful sight to the horizon and sunset. The fiery reds, oranges, purple and yellows would blend together, casting an abstract art into the sky. The sea surf would crash against the bluffs and sometimes, majestic and wonderous fishes with a dorsal backbone and a thin long beak, would break through the surface of the waters and jump into the sky, shadowing the sun.

Sighing, she brushed her whipping bangs from her eyes and pulled out the large ornamented clip from her brown hair, releasing the knee-length tresses from the tight bun. The day was ending and she was tired.

Tired from everything.

Her lord, her "lady", and…

Their children.

She always hoped that one day her lord would accept her as she was, and take her as his mate. But that seemed too real to be true. Even though her lord held a prejudice against humans, she knew that she was different. She didn't mingle with those lowlifes and was… afraid of them. So… her lord allowed her to stay with him, forever if she'd like. And he ended up mating with a royal bird demon of the south, Lady Hamasaki. In their seven years of bonding, they had four brats, each a mixture of their parents… that day, her mind and soul disappeared once she reached down to her place by the sea.

The sound of waves did not help her… they were calm and silent, mourning for her loss.

Later she learnt that she was assigned to them… as a guardian and nursemaid. Even though they all dislike her due to her race, they respected her well enough, knowing that it was her lord who told them to do so.

It made her heart break every time she saw her lord and his mate together, walking side by side as she had done so with him so many years ago. Was that really the past?

She picked up a small snail –like shell from the water, which just had washed ashore. Smiling sadly, she closed her honey-brown eyes, pressing it against her cold lips then held it to her ear.

Her mother always told her that the shells could tell her the story of the sea. How it became and died, and… reborn.

Casting a look into the heavens above her, she shook her head. Maybe… it was her time to be reborn…

Heaving a heavy breath, she dropped her hair ornament and slipped off her shoes and kimono, leaving them on the sandy bay. Standing naked in the middle of the seashore, in front of the water, she took a steady step in. The water was chilled, from the lack of sunlight, but… that wouldn't stop her.

She could hear the lullaby of the sea, calling and singing to her. Lifting her hand with the chalky shell, she listened as she took another step, humming the song that she heard.

Soon, from a distance, her shadow disappeared from the golden shore and the shell floated back to land.

Her lullaby continued on with her melodic voice captured with in the seashell.

**

* * *

Note: Rin is 17, Sesshomaru's 700+**

**(1)** – referring to Inuyasha Movie 3, "Sword of World Conquet" (once again!). In the beginning scenes where a younger Sesshomaru and his father, InuTaisho discussed the meanings of his tyranny and whether there was something that he would like to protect with the swords that would be given to him.

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #29 (the sound of waves).


	27. Proposal

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Proposal, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"No." Rin said flatly. 

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru hissed at her. "Why not?"

Here he was, on his knees in front of her, fully dressed in a sleek black tux at a very nice reserved table by the window at a high-class restaurant, asking her to marry him. And 'no' was the answer he gets.

"Because you just asked me to marry you in the stupidest way…" she listed, then turned her head away, arms crossed on her chest. The simple gold locket tinkered when it hit her jade bracelet.

"I am not a romantic poet Rin…, unlike my baka brother." Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. Turning to face him again, she allowed her grin to spread and jumped into his arms unexpectedly.

"I know… you're lucky I'm in a good mood!"

"Hn." This time, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. _Since when was she never in a good mood?_

"Jerk… he's not even going to kiss me!" Rin declared to the crowd, looking at her fiancée with mischievous eyes.

The groups of married couples, elderly and young, crowed, urging and cheering for the kiss.

"You're a minx, did you know that?" Sesshomaru growled at her then captured her lips in a searing kiss, hugging her closer with one arm around her waist and the other behind her head. Rin smiled in the kiss and tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"… Of course I do…" she mumbled against his mouth.

**

* * *

Note: Rin's 25, Sesshomaru's 30. **

This is dedicated to my cousin… who's getting married in a matter of months! To Jun and Becky! I lurv you!

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #12 (in a good mood).


	28. Physic Class

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Physic Class,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"So… kHz, or Kilohertz is supposed to mean… uh… the frequency of 1000 cycles per second… that relates to waves?" Rin asked quizzically.

"Yes Miss Hamasaki." Sesshomaru told her patiently… for the tenth time they had been in his empty classroom for nearly an hour.

Rin apparently had some trouble in comprehending kilohertz and had personally asked him to stay after school and tutor her, rather than asking her friends for some explanation. And being the _courteous _teacher that he was, he had agreed and was now… teaching an unsuccessful subject to his pupil.

She was usually bright, however, it seemed that she always had trouble concentrating in his class. As was he when he teaches her class…

"So then… does it relate to radio waves?" she inquired, tapping her chin while staring at the ceiling.

"Of course." he stared at her slender neck, damn Kami-sama for making her a female… but then again… if she were to be a male… would he…?

"Radar waves?" her glossy lips turned into a cute pout.

"Most certainly…" inwardly, he gulped down the lump in his throat.

"How about… love waves?" Rin turned her head to him with a small grin.

"Alw-… that I believe is off the subject, Ms. Hamasaki." Sesshomaru replied, realizing that he had nearly said _always_ to the irrelevant question.

Rin sighed in defeat and stretched backwards, allowing her uniform blouse to hike up two inches, exposing her butterfly tattoo on her stomach. "Oh well… it was worth a shot."

"However, I suppose that I could… add the type of wave that you are suggesting… if it really does exist between two subjects." Sesshomaru smirked at her, pocketing his frameless glasses.

"Well, then… I guess we should test it out… ne?" she glanced slyly over to her teacher.

"Hm…" his molten liquid eyes raked over her form before coming up to her face.

Outside the closed classroom doors, the janitor stopped whistling and saw two shadows connecting, causing his eyebrows to skyrocket. But when he turned to rub his eyes, there were two separate shadows again.

Shrugging it off as his imagination of old age, he continued down his way cleaning the hall.

"I think I'll pay attention to physic class more often now!" Rin said breathlessly, face glowing with happiness.

"But if you do need help… I'm here after school." Sesshomaru told her, snapping his briefcase shut and held a hand out to her, which she took and allowed him to pull her up with her own satchel.

Walking to the door, Rin and Sesshomaru looked out both ways and saw no one. Turning to each other, they leaned in for a chaste kiss and headed in opposite directions, as if the incident in the classroom never took place.

Physic class would be very interesting from now on…

**

* * *

Note: Rin's 15, Sesshomaru's 25**

This is Alternate Universe (AU)

So was the last one… "Proposal".

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #17 (kHz).


	29. Basics

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Basics,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Parry, block, and retreat.

The first three basics of fencing.

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of the practice hall, where agirl, daringly enough, was striking out her foil with strong elegance. She, his grown ward, was quite amusing actually, always determined and quick-witted to defeat her opponents. Her think brown ponytail was swishing to every side as she moved.

"You know, examining my moves would not make you a better opponent, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin told him as her right arm fell down to her side.

"Then perhaps you would like to accept a challenge?" he said to her, walking over to the glass cabinet lined with foils, rapiers, and long swords. Examining the gleaming steel, Sesshomaru decided to take out the light weighted rapier that fitted perfectly in his hands.

"Still after the duel you proposed last week?" the girl said, quite shocked as she removed her armor. It would be unfair to be protected with the metal while he wore nothing but his haori.

Sesshomaru tied up his long hair, then strutted over to her.

Holding out her foil, she waited for him to check, which he did and they ensued in a friendly duel.

They matched; blow for blow, step for step, and speed for speed. Rin knew that her lord was holding back, but she still every now and then, forced him not to. However, due to her deep concentration, she lost her footing and Sesshomaru managed to knock her sword of her hands and held his against her throat.

Such a slender throat… it would be sad to see the sharp tip run its lips across her soft skin. Sesshomaru's eyes softened at the corners for a quick second, then vanished, replaced with the normal impassive look.

Frowning and glaring at her victorious opponent, she heaved for a breath and was tempted to knock away his offered hand, but took it anyways and allowed him to pull her up.

"You did very well Rin. However, next time, this Sesshomaru expects you to concentrate less on whatever was in your mind and focus more on your opponent's movements and openings. Then you would not commit such a fault."

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama…"

**

* * *

Note: Rin's 16, Sesshomaru's 700+.**

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is #25 (fence).


	30. Lottery

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Lottery, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Rin stared hard at the flickering television screen, a small card clutched in her hand. Her body was nearly falling off the couch that she was on as she leant forward from anxiety. Her heart was beating quicker than usual and small beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead. Her teeth gnawed on her lips as her mind chanted. She muttered the chant under her breath as well, but it didn't go unnoticed by her couch mate. 

Sesshomaru stared amusedly at his girlfriend, a small smirk on his face. He doesn't know how a girl could be so restless of such a small deal.

Finally the reporter came to the screen and started announcing and pointing at the man near by the metal basket full of balls. The man started twisting the handle, and finally came to a stop. He opened a small door and the reporter reached in. Rin practically was on her knees now and was biting inside her lips.

The woman drew out a small ball and said the number with a large smile then checked her list. Sesshomaru decided to tease Rin a bit by turning up the volume.

"…and the winner of our lottery tonight is number 10! Miss Seijun Rin! Congratulations! Please come to our station within the week and receive your tickets for four to Honolulu, Hawaii for a three week vacation! Once again, congratulations and we'll see you next week! Have a good night!" a commercial rolled in and he turned off it off with the remote.

There was a long moment of silence before Rin started bouncing off the walls with joy. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Sesshomaru! Can you believe it! I won! I really won! Now we can go to Hawaii! I always wanted to go there! Oh my god! Are you even listening to me Sesshomaru!" she said, jumping into his lap and shaking him by the shoulders.

"Yes, I heard you perfectly, Rin." he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She grinned at him and unexpectedly gave him a quick, passionate kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, Sesshomaru was somewhat startled.

"And that was for…?" he asked, waiting for her explanation. "Bribe. Because I'm asking Kagome and Inuyasha to come along with us." She said cheekily.

**

* * *

Note:** Rin's about 25 and Sesshomaru's nearing 30.

This is Alternate Universe (AU).

**AN:** Damnit… I had this chapter somewhere and I just found it! X

This is for the LJ community, 30 kisses, without the underscore. The theme is #10 (#10).


	31. Review Corner last

* * *

Review Corner, 

By Winterwing3000

**

* * *

Before** I respond to all your lovely reviews, I would like to announce to you the _END_ of 30 Kisu's first series. Yes, yes, we all know that it had to end _somewhere_, which happened to be at "Basics" (chapter 29). I know that everyone of you would miss this story (for now), however, worry not. Even though the first 30 adventurous/angst/romantic/etc. kisses has come to an end, I can safely say (and you can assume) that there will be at _least_ 50 more kisses between our Sesshomaru-kun and Rin-chan. 

Just to let you know, these past chapters were fun to write. And with all my readers/reviewers encouraging me throughout the series, I felt happy and decided to continue with the list, though it will be a whole different set of 30 kisses! So, the newest installment will be posted on September 5th! Until then, stay with me! Because the whole kissing ordeals that we shall see Sesshy-chan and Rin-chan face will be a really… realistic-inspired! Bwhaha! Enough yapping, here are my FINAL reviews (for now..!) to all ya'll readers who've supported me through my fun!

**Moonjava:** You have complimented on almost every one of my chapters and I thank you for that! Thank you for reviewing and come back once September comes! I'll be hoping to see your review!

**Jerseygrl246:** "Emotion" was _awesome_! WOW! Thanks! Though… I still think Sesshy's acting a little weird… did you have too much sugar, hun? (Sesshomaru: Die you wench!) And yes. "Lullaby" was meant to be an angst drabble since I had… all those fluff floating around…! I needed something… sad! And when I have time, I'll check it out. I'm a big Harry Potter fanatic! Thank you for reviewing and see you in September maybe?

**Neko-Yuff16:** Lol, good! People should write more Rin/Sesshomaru fanfiction. Be it a parent/child relationship or bf/gf relationship!

**SesshoMaru-sama's Rin:** thank you so much! Though you are a person of few words, the reviews are still very heartwarming!

**Ren/Vikki:** yes, most of the angst is centered on Rin, because I always find it that since Rin is human, she doesn't really have a say in whatever Sesshomaru does. But I'll consider it; I just don't like to see Sesshy get hurt… -sighs-

**InuObsessed o.o: **yes, there was a kissing scene. But remember, the kisses don't have to be lip to lip. It could be a figure of speech, metaphoric or others.

**MoonlitStarDestiny:** thank you a lot. You were always there to review for nearly every chapter. And I'm happy that you've enjoyed it.

**Fireness:** lol! I like turkeys! And yes, Sesshomaru looks absolutely handsome with his hair tied back. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kyteaura:** KYTE! -tackles- yup yup, Sesshomaru has said "feh" before in the manga, when he was talking to Boukuseno. It was funny to read it! And about the ring placement, I just got it from my parents. They said that it goes on the middle when you're engaged? Beats me, I'm not getting married anytime soon. Ehehe…

**Kryptonite09: **I'm sorry that this series ended so soon. But I'll have the latest one that I've written for the next series up by next week.

**LadyRemix: **lol, I'm glad that you decided to give this story a shot. And well, 300 kisses are a lot. x.X I'll try my best, but I really need more themes then. However… -sly grin- I think I'll get it over 100. We'll just have to see! And thank you for complimenting **Branded**. Though, short it maybe, I still had fun with it. And I'm really, really, _really_ honored that you've nominated chapter 13 of this fic, _Death_, for Best Short-Short 2nd quarter Inuyasha fan guild! Thank you soo much.

**Kristiexxnguyen:** thank you!

**Someone: **thank you for the compliment and I hope that you would have this my enjoyment reading my other fics in the future.

**Heka:** thank you.

**Inuyashalover69:** usually, a relationship between a student and a teacher is found as taboo. But in CCS, Rika and her teacher have a relationship. So there's really nothing wrong with it. There's plenty of couples out there who are in a similar situation. I hope that I didn't disappoint you!

**

* * *

AN: **thank you everyone and I hope that you'll be back for the next series! However, this time, it'll be different! It is gonna be, Concrete AND Kisses. So its gonna be one wild ride! 


	32. Introductory

* * *

Introductory! 

By Winterwing3000**

* * *

**

**Hello** to all and welcome back to 30 Kisu! Though, Season II, will be entire different from Season I! This time, there's going to be another restriction put into the story. "Concrete" and "kiss" are going to take place.

So that means, there ought to be another 30 chapters, making it a grand total of SIXTY drabbles! Which also means another whole fun ride with Sesshomaru and Rin. YAY! However, once I finish this in June, Season III will be released on September 2006. So there's lot more to expect. And that means, 30 Kisu isn't going down by a **long** shot. There will most likely be over 100 drabbles before this thing ends. So enjoy and review!

And without further adieu, I present to you…

_**30 Kisu: Season II!**_

* * *

Oh, another thing, some responses to my reviews! 

**Ren:** Wow… huge review! Let's see… Yes, Sesshy is a most conceited, heartless, egoistical, idiotic bastard of a mutt, but it cannot be helped that he's a demon. But Rin is also strong in many aspects, sometimes strong enough to over come the pains and burdens! So, you ought to look at both sides, but I don't blame you. It isn't always great to see the female population being the one receiving the pain and all. Boys' are just jerks…

And Demons, though they live by a moral code, half the time, they just get too… superior and treat people they want to. We don't know for sure if Sesshomaru's lived a harsh childhood or what really goes through his mind other than the thoughts shown to us, but yes, he's out of line sometime…

**Hotaru4sesshomaru4ever:** Sesshomaru's well over 700, that I can assure you since InuYasha's about a third his age.


	33. Barrier

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Barriers, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Idly tracing patterns on her hand, he looked up into the cloudy night, which shielded the stars. So much like the walls that had been around his heart. 

Four solid, cement walls encased his heart for many, many years.

It was his mother who told him that using your heart was a weakness. There were, no _are_ still many enemies who looked for his weakness. And so, he sealed it up, build the walls brick by brick, day by day. Drawing him a mask to hide behind. He had intended to keep it that way forever.

But after meeting this mere young, human girl, he knew that she would be the one to knock them down.

It was her optimism, her bubbly personality, and her determination. She held this innocence that shone brightly in her dark hazel eyes. She gave no trace of fear whenever she was around him. And it was her trusting heart that brought them closer together.

_Sesshomaru-sama! Rin picked flowers for Sesshomaru-sama! _Her small tokens of affection made his heart waver the slightest.

_Sesshomaru-sama! Look! Rin can write Sesshomaru-sama's name!_ Her written signs of loyalty tore down a wall.

_Sesshomaru-sama! Save me! _Her desperate cry of trust took down another one.

_Sesshomaru-sama… when Rin dies, will you remember Rin?_ Her wondering words of knowledge were the cause of the third.

_Sesshomaru-sama, daisuki._ Her shy declaration of love released his heart. There was a great rush of emotions, which overwhelmed his senses, but that did not mean that he was unfamiliar with them.

No.

He knew all of them.

Sighing, he buried his head into the crook of her neck, nuzzling it before giving her a gentle kiss on her lips, waking his mate from her slumber. "Sesshomaru?"

"Arigatou… Rin."

Concrete barriers may keep things from exiting, but not entering.

**

* * *

Note:** Rin grows in every paragraph, but is around mid 20 in the end. Sesshomaru, as always, is 700+ 

**AN:**-laughs nervously- boy, doesn't Sesshomaru seem out of place?

This is for the LJ community "30kisses" without the underscore. The themes are from **List Alpha**, #11 (mask).


	34. Flower Shop

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Flower Shop, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The small bell tinkered as a regular customer stepped through the doorway. Rin, the shopkeeper, lifted her face and smiled brightly at him. Sessshomaru Takahashi was a tall man with silvery hair and fascinating amber eyes. He was dressed in a business suit with a briefcase in hand. 

"Good afternoon, Sesshomaru-san. What can I get you this time?" the bubbly brunette asked with a hint of French, heading over to the shelves of plants and left the current one at the back table.

Rin Clarice owned a small floral shop, _Garden Haven_, squeezed in between a fancy Italian restaurant and the "Ritual" clothes store. There was only one other employee, who rarely came to work. Aligned on the shelves were numerous of flowers, each with a unique design. The nearly flat pots were black and filled with fresh, golden sand. There were also a small rack of soft, plush toys and a glass case filled with flower-scented perfumes.

Sesshomaru's eyes wandered over the flowers, the toys and stopped at the perfume bottles. Small price tags were attached to each bottle cap. He nodded to the glass vials. "I'll take three."

"Hm, for a special girl I see, huh, Sesshomaru-san?" Rin grinned heartily, coming out from behind the counter. She took out the keys from her uniform, which were a white blouse and a pair of black slacks covered by a red apron with "Garden Haven" sewn into the middle. A silver nametag with a rose marking carved onto it was fastened over her left breast.

Unlocking the safety latch, she turned back to look at him. "Which ones would you like?" she asked politely. "I'd recommend daisies or peach blossoms, since they seem to suit this time of year. The blue bells and the trumpet lilies are also very nice. Or would you prefer the extract of the flowers? They're much more natural than the artificial ones here. I have those in the back."

"Please." He answered smoothly after a moment of consideration.

"This way. And could you wait for a second? I need to get Ayame to watch over the shop while we're in the back." Rin stopped to pick up her phone and pressed a speed dial button. From there she asked the other girl on the phone to come down and watch the shop, then hung up.

"Okay, now, where were we." The brunette shopkeeper took out her keys once more and unlocked the door to the back door. The metal door creaked open, and both stepped in.

In the back, it looked almost as if it were a miniature greenhouse. The windows above them were opened, allowing the birds and bugs to come in and out as they pleased. The sun shone through the panes and the flowers were potted next to each other. At the end, he could see a few shelves and a long wooden table with many gardening tools.

When they arrived, Sesshomaru looked through the labels of each flower before picking up a glass box with pale yellow _concrete_ in it.

"Oh! That's what I called, 'Sun-kissed'! Made from sunflowers. It would smell nice if applied lightly, too much isn't always a good thing." Rin informed him. "And that'll be 87 Yen."

He handed her the round case and she placed it into a red box and tied it up with a white satin ribbon. Sesshomaru fished out some bills and exchanged it with her for the present.

"Merci, Sesshomaru-san. And have a good day!" Rin said, tip-toeing to kiss him on the cheek. Sesshomaru returned it on her cheek.

"You as well, Clarice-dono." He replied, and then headed out the front door. The shopkeeper busied herself filling the water can.

_

* * *

Concrete –_ noun; a waxy essence of flowers prepared by extraction and evaporation and used in perfume 

**Note:** This is AU (Alternate Universe)  
I've no claim over the store, **Ritual**, yes, it exists in my neighborhood.  
Rin is near her 30's and Sesshomaru's about 45?

**AN:** -coughs- so, Sesshy's not what he used to be… But he's nice that way! Right? –whimpers-

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is from **List Alpha**, #15 (ikebana – flower arranging)


	35. Concrete Kiss

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Concrete Kiss, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Sesshomaru checked his watch, which read 4:00 PM sharp. Nodding to himself, he turned off all electronics in his room and clicked his briefcase shut. Walking out the door, he said to secretary. "Go home." 

Sango smiled (which seemed a bit strained) at her boss, "Thank you Mr. Takahashi. Have a good evening."

Sesshomaru gave no reply as he breeze out of the office doors and into the busy streets of Tokyo's Law district, heading down a familiar road. It was time to see his favorite waitress again…

* * *

Rin beamed happily at the family of three sitting by the corner windows, carrying a red tray with three different drinks and a medium sized box of chicken wings. 

"Two Blue Blizzards, one Beach Bonza and your buffalo wings! Enjoy your stay here at Smoothie Para Para!" she set down the food and left the table, going back to the counter to take another order. Glancing at the clock next to her, her eyes widened with glee as a silver-head man stepped through the glass doors.

"Hello Sesshomaru! I take it that you're having the usual?" Rin grinned knowing at the lawyer. She stepped away from the cashier and waved her friend over to cover for her. It was just about her break soon too.

"Please." Sesshomaru nodded as he headed back to the furthest booth in the café. Rin winked. "Right-o!"

Sesshomaru settled down and waited patiently as Rin came over with a tray of two drinks and a couple of strawberry biscuits. "Here you go Sesshomaru. Strawberry biscuits and your Buba Chai Tea!"

He looked at the girl, and felt his heart skipping a beat. Which wasn't an unusual reaction. He knew that he had an attraction towards the girl and she him. He was just waiting for the right moment.

She sat down across from him with her own drink, one that Sesshomaru never saw before. He looked curiously at it as he drank his tea.

Rin cocked her head to the side as she sipped her drink. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. This Sesshomaru was just wondering…" He shook his head.

The waitress looked from her drink to him, then back to her drink. "Ooh! You mean this! Well, I thought it would be nice to have a few new selections of drinks for the summer, you know. So Kagome, Yura and I created a few of them on our own. Wanna try it?"

Sesshomaru held himself back for a moment before leaning in the slightest bit. Rin giggled and turned the straw to him, watching as he took a small sip.

Even though their friendship so far was plainly platonic, she can't help but to have this urge to suddenly… kiss him. However, she supposed that this was as close as it gets to a kiss. After all, lip plus object plus lip equals a kiss right? It was pretty logical, considering that she's taking Philosophy as a major in University.

So lost in thought, Rin nearly missed his question.

"So, what's it called?" Sesshomaru asked, quirking a brow after noticing the near-dreamy expression on her face.

"Hm… I haven't thought of one yet. But I guess Concrete Kiss works…"

"Hn…"

"Well, I've gotta get back to work now! Enjoy the rest of your day, Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled at him and turned around, ready to jump back into action when she felt him grasp her wrist.

"Rin… perhaps you would like to join this Sesshomaru for dinner? At seven and I'll pick you up." Sesshomaru slipped a few bills into her apron pocket and walked out of the shop.

Rin stared after him, shocked but recovered quickly, an excited gleam in her eyes. Her day was just made even better.

**

* * *

Note:** This is Alternate Universe. (AU) 

Rin is 21 and Sesshomaru's 25.

**Smoothie Para Para** is my own creation, but if it is taken in reality, I'll put a disclaimer on it too.

**AN:** -sighs- Well, I wanted to call the shop "Lollicup" but nah… they don't sell biscuits! Lol. And I really had no clue as to where I was going with this, but I think it came out just fine! Though, it is longer than the others…and! Title's whacked up, I know. x.X

This is for the LJ Community "30kisses" without the underscore. The theme is from **List Alpha**, #16 (smoothie).


	36. Pucker Up

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Pucker Up, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Rin slowly followed him, stealthily. 

Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes as he caught the familiar scent creeping up from behind. Suddenly a small figure pounced onto his back, nearly knocking them over. He hadn't expected that, usually, she'll go for a round-house kick towards his side.

He immediately tugged onto her wrists, hurling from his back, but she merely twisted to the side, flipping them both to their backs. Using her short height as an advantage, she jumped onto Sesshomaru's bent knees.

The pressure on his knee gave away, and so he fell face first toward the cement ground of the walk way.

"Kiss that Sesshy!" Rin chanted happily, almost hyper-like, while straddling his back.

Sighing, he easily reversed their position. His long hair, brushed her skin, tickling her. Tilting his face down to hers, Sesshomaru's glowing amber eyes locked with Rin's sparkling hazel ones.

"What if this Sesshomaru prefers this instead?" he growled playfully, capturing her soft lips into a kiss.

**

* * *

Notes:** This is Alternate Universe (AU)  
Rin's pretty much a teenager, as is Sesshomaru. This is Alternate Universe (AU)Rin's pretty much a teenager, as is Sesshomaru. 

**AN:** Lol, crazy idea huh? Much different form the others I had. But I just couldn't get the line out of my head! XD

This is for the LJ Community, 30kisses, without the underscore. This is from List Alpha, theme #22 (lick).


	37. Review Corner 2I

* * *

Review Corner 2.1,

By Winterwing3000

**

* * *

Hotaru4sesshomaru4ever: lol, perhaps he is over 900, but we don't know for sure… maybe checking the historical dates might help…**

**Jersygrl246:** yup yup, Sesshy's the definitely one of the coolest characters. Lol, and a Kodak moment for him in the flower shop? Not exactly when he needs flowers for apologizing to his girlfriend or someone! And yeah, sometimes, kisses can't really happen automatically.

**InuObsessed o.o:** Oh, do you! And Clarice-dono is Rin's last name in "Flower Shop". –dono is a Japanese suffix, to be very polite.

**SesshoMaru-sama's Rin:** Lol, thank you so much!

**Anonymous person:** Thank you! And hope that you liked this chapter.

**Ren:** yay! You're back! Nice to see ya! And I'm sorry to hear about your mother's life. It is sad indeed. When a guy breaks up with a girl, there's usually no one there to pick up the pieces.

**Ladyrinremix: **Wow… thank you so much! I'm happy that you enjoy reading them and that you love it so much! Thanks again!

**Harvest x Moon:** Eck, they changed the currency rate again? Man, I'm so out of date. Thanks for the note!

**Sugarsweet pie:** wow, newcomer and almost read through all my chapters! Nice to meet you and thanks for all the complements! And the NOTES are for reference, like age and all that. You don't really have to mind it.

**Neko-Yuff16:** wah! Me wanna a smoothie –whips out some- here ya go! And thanks!

**MoonlitStarDestiny: **ZOMG! You're back! –glomps- I heard, well read, that you have your own Rin/Sess fics now!

**Chranze:** arigatou gozamaisu! XD

**Sphinx:** lol, hm… I'll think about it! Series fiction aren't really my 'thing' as some people say. –looks over at FMSK and winces-. But I could do well with long one-shots!

**Akeryou:** thanks!

**DAYLE-CHAN: **lol, you thought that was the last? You got that wrong hun! There're lots more fun to come! Just you wait!

**

* * *

AN: Yatta! First five installments are done! Now, only um… about 25 more to go. –sweatdrops- And it seems that some people would really like for me to write out a really long series for some chapters… wonder why! As I told ****Sphinx**, I can't really write series fiction. They tend to get skewed on the way to the end. But, if time lets me, I'll try my best. Though, I do have two series fics for Sesshomaru/Rin. They're called **Star Crossed** and **Branded**, go check them out! Thanks for all ya'll support and encouragements (and really sorry if I missed some of you)! Love you much! Now go check out the next chapter! Yatta! First five installments are done! Now, only um… about 25 more to go. –sweatdrops- And it seems that some people would really like for me to write out a really long series for some chapters… wonder why! As I told , I can't really write series fiction. They tend to get skewed on the way to the end. But, if time lets me, I'll try my best. Though, I do have two series fics for Sesshomaru/Rin. They're called and , go check them out! Thanks for all ya'll support and encouragements (and really sorry if I missed some of you)! Love you much! Now go check out the next chapter! 

Till next time,  
Winter.


	38. Child's Heart

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Child's Heart,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Sess…" there was a warning tone in her voice, but he refused to answer her. He can't let her get there, or else he'll be ruined. All his hard work will be worthless after these many years. Large crystal brown orbs drowned him.

"Tell me Sess…" her voice was so seductively, so luring. He shuddered as her chilly fingertips trailed down from his lips to his chest, where her hands splayed. "Please?" her words now laced with honey. Something fiery burned within him as he stifled a groan, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head when her other hand wandered to his abdomen.

"C-con-" he started, and then gasped when she bent down and placed butterfly kisses under his chin.

"Yes…?" her hands traveled back upwards, spider-climbing up his biceps. Her lips brushed his earlobe. "Almost there baby…"

"C-concr-" his voice became raspy from the lustful torment she was putting him through.

"One more time…" she nibbled on his ear, making him squirm underneath her.

"Concrete…" he whispered out harshly, and immediately, she stopped. She rolled off of him, off of the bed and went up to the safe box and punched in the code. There were a few more clinks before it swung open, revealing his most prized possession, the true love of his life, the one thing that he will go to the end of the world for, that he will die for.

His wife Rin, looked over her shoulder when she took it out. "You're kidding me Sess?" she said doubtfully, lifting up a cuddly looking black bear with a red ribbon tied to its neck.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily, head bowed.

**

* * *

Notes: This is Alternate Universe (AU).**

Rin and Sesshomaru are married and they're older than 25. XD

**AN:** Well? Who had some dirty thoughts? Hmm…? I know you were thinking them! Bwhahah! I'm so evil, but oh well!

This is for the LJ Community, "30kisses" without the underscore. This theme is from List Alpha, #4 (treasure).


	39. What is

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

What is…,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Hm…" she drew out another card from the neatly stacked pile. Brown eyes scanned the card almost boringly before the mouth opened to speak.

"What is gray, hard and stepped all over?" Rin asked, sighing as she looked at Sesshomaru.

An eyebrow elegantly disappeared under his silver locks. "Are you sure that is the question, or did you make that up?"

"Look, Sess, I'm not enjoying this either… but it was your choice to choose from Goldfish to this stupid trivia game!" the girl snapped, annoyed at his question.

"What is tar." Sesshomaru simply said, almost confidently.

"You are—eh? Did you say, 'Tar'?" her eyes bugged out as she stared at him then to the card in her hand.

"Yes." He replied, undaunted by her surprised look. She was probably trying to throw him off again and make him change his answer. With a quick glance out of the corner of his amber eyes, he saw that their scores were nearly tied (she was only a point ahead) and this would be the last one before it was finally decided who will…

"Ha! I beat you! The answer was 'concrete'! Now you have to do the dishes!" Rin said in triumph, grinning like a Cheshire as she scurried to the sink an tossed him a pair of yellow rubber gloves then disappeared to the living room, where Sesshomaru immediately heard the theme song for the most dreaded show on earth.

"Ooh! Ed, Ed and Eddy!" Rin squealed as Sesshomaru sighed loudly and slipped on the squelchy gloves and headed towards the mountains of dishes, pans, spoons, forks, and a couple of containers which were either floating or submerged in the bubbly water.

He'll get his revenge…

Soon…

Very soon.

**

* * *

Note: This is AU (Alternate Universe)  
Rin is 15, Sesshomaru is 25** This is AU (Alternate Universe)Rin is 15, Sesshomaru is 25 

**AN:** Pft, Sesshy's all bark and no bite when he's with Rin. –smirks-

This is for the LJ Community, 30kisses, without the underscore. The theme is from List Alpha, #29 (trivia).


	40. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Happy Birthday, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Happy Birthday Rin!" Kagome, Sango and Ayame chorused, presenting Miroku who willingly held up a cake lit with eighteen candles. Rin grinned happily and blew on the candles as the others sang the song. 

"I wish that he were here." She quietly whispered with hands clasped together. Ayame looked at Kouga, who looked at Kagome who in turned looked at Inuyasha. The young silver-haired boy shrugged, tapping on his Rolex watch and snapped his fingers next to his head.

Rin smiled sadly when she caught his signal discreetly.

---------------------------

Rin sat in front of her bureau, combing her hair, a small pout on her face. "Where is he…?"

There were a few taps by her window, and immediately, her face brightened. Jumping up from her seat, she quickly ran there and stepped back, allowing him to step through.

Sesshomaru slipped through the window, and stood up to his full height, brushing off some leaves. "Rin… this Sesshomaru apologizes that he can not have made it to your party earlier."

Rin smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It was fine. You're here now!"

"Hm…," he took out a small wrapped gift from his inner pockets, "Happy birthday."

She took the present, glanced at it and tossed it to her bed, already knowing that she would love whatever was inside it. One of Sesshomaru's eyebrow disappeared behind his silvery bangs. The birthday girl grinned then pulled him down for a small kiss.

**

* * *

Notes:** This is Alternate Universe (AU)

Rin and the girls are all 18 while the boys are 20. Sesshomaru's 23.

**AN:** Hmm… I was just watching TV when I was writing this. Really interesting! Lol.

This is for the LJ Community, 30kisses without the underscore. The theme is from List Alpha, #10 (slice of life).


	41. Tea Pocky

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

**AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! ENJOY MY X-MAS PRESENT FOR YOU!**

* * *

Tea Pocky, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Sesshomaru Takahashi read quietly underneath the provided shade of the tree, not minding the small little rays of sunlight pouring down. It was lunch time and the seniors were allowed to stay out longer than the rest of the class. He wasn't paying any attention to those girls of his grade or lower, who were swooning and giggling dreamily as they gazed at him from a distance. 

To them, Sesshomaru was unapproachable. There were only a few girls who actually dared to go up to him and ask him out. Kagura Kaze was one of them, along with Kikyo Shikon. However, they were both ignored or 'rejected' by him when they asked if he would like to have coffee after school. Many girls wished to be bold enough and ask him to date them, but they already knew the outcome.

Sesshomaru was not a guy who you could just ask out. He was so cold and heartless; you would need more than hot chocolate and a chainsaw to break through him. Unfortunately, there was one girl who managed to enter his cruel heart.

Rin Seijun, junior, class 2B. They don't know how she wriggled herself into Sesshomaru's private and pubic life and even with the greatest of bribes, Rin could only tell them. "Good friends are hard to come by, but trust is harder."

"Sesshomaru!" an optimistic feminine voice called his name. All heads turned over to the direction of the voice and saw a slim brunette female making her way over to the icy senior.

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corners of his eyes and acknowledged her existence. "Rin."

Rin smiled brightly at him, an obento in her hand. "What are you reading there?" she asked pleasantly, sitting down next to him with her legs crossed Indian style.

"Angels and Demons, by Dan Brown." He answered slipping in a bookmark and closed the book, leaving it beside him.

"Oh, isn't he also the writer of the Da Vinci Code? I've read that one. It was quite interesting." Rin undid the knot and took away the dotted red handkerchief. There were two layers and two pairs of chopsticks. There was also a small green plastic pocket, unopened.

Snapping both pairs of wooden chopsticks, she handed one to him and separated the decks, giving one to him and keeping the other for herself. Sections were divided into rice, small pickled vegetables, some assorted meats, and a few candied fruits.

"I hope that you like pickled carrots. Mother said that they're good for your eyes." She told him, putting some rice into her mouth.

"Hn, it is fine." Sesshomaru picked up some food and continued to eat. The birds chirped overhead, and the buzz in the courtyard continued. Occasionally, a few girls, older and younger than Rin would shoot her jealous or despising glances, especially the Sesshomaru fan club. They would hug their Sesshomaru-plushie and stick out their chest, where a charming face of the silver-haired senior was printed.

Rin felt some o the stares and just peer over her shoulder to see most of the female population looking at her. Quirking a brow in question, she met Sesshomaru's inquiring eyes. She only shrugged since she didn't understand why they were acting like so.

Finishing up their lunch, Rin wrapped the empty boxes and discarded the chopsticks. She broke into the plastic bag, taking out a long biscuit stick with a thick lime green coating on the outside. She sniffed it then inserted the covered tip into her mouth, biting it off.

Sesshomaru picked up his book and returned to read it, payin no mind as Rin continued to eat her store candy. The usual sounds from the two of them were the pages of the book turning and the crunching of the toasted breadstick.

Finally, the class bell rang, and everyone started to file back into the school and out of the Spring's sun. Rin was about to bite into the last one when she reconsidered and stared at it, deciding what she ought to do with it. At last and idea came to her and she stood up, candy in one hand and the empty obento in the other.

"I'll see you later Sesshomaru!" Rin said to him happily. Sesshomaru looked up to answer her only to receive her last candy stick in his mouth. His friend grinned at him with her head tilted to the side. "Enjoy!"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes followed her bouncy form to the school doors, tasting the melting cream on his tongue. He bit it and took the rest of it out of his mouth. The bread-like substance slowly turned to mush and the flavouring remained in his mouth. Sesshomaru ate the rest of it quickly, savoring the sweetness.

* * *

"So? How did you like it…?" Rin asked him after school, both hands behind her back, her satchel banging against the back of her knees as she walked along side him. 

"It was… pleasant." Sesshomaru said to her after a thought.

"Good! Now I'm sure that you love green tea! Well, at least, maybe you have a solid addiction to it." she chuckled, smiling at him and walking backwards at the same time. "Think you'll like the next flavour I'm going to bring in tomorrow?"

"We'll see…"he mumbled.

**

* * *

**

**Notes:** Sesshomaru's a senior (19) and Rin's a junior (17)**  
**

**AN:** I can't seem to get rid of the green tea pocky out of my head now. -.-U

This is for the LJ Community, 30kisses without the underscore. The theme is from List Alpha, #8 (substance addiction).


	42. Review Corner 2II

* * *

Review Corner 2, 

By Winterwing3000

**

* * *

DAYLE-CHAN :** wow, thanks thank and thanks! And puppies… they'll probably aggravate the heck out of Sesshomaru… ehehe.

**Sesshy's Dream Girl :** I wish that I can hun, but most of these are one-shots. The longest I have for this collection is about 2 and ½ page. But thank you.

**InuyashaLover69 : **XD yup yup! I'm glad that I didn't go over my bounds as a moral writer.

**Sugarsweet pie :** yup yup, many of us share the same sentiments with Sesshy and Rin! –much loves to them- And Sesshomaru melts? I keep thinking ice cream underneath a raging sun! And don't forget, the kisses could be metaphorical or not. So I can't always promise a kiss.

**RinnoSakura:** thank you then!

**MindIIBody :** thank you tres beaucoup!

**InuObsessed o.o :** ehehe, it is EASY to find out Sesshomaru's secrets and blackmails him with it! –gets struck with Dokkasou and melts-

**Anonymous person :** And green tea pocky is a pocky with a layer of creamy green tea.

**Heka :** lol, I love pocky too, although, there are only so many cases where I could use it. After all, I want each chapter to be unique! Hm… Sesshomaru has his reasons for liking it –coughs- I'm also to be glad for being a source of inspiration! And just till you wait, there'll probably be a season 5! If I can get there first!

**moonlitStarDestiny :** thanks girl! I'm glad that you're enjoying every bit of it!

**randomness grrl :** even I hate that show, but my cousins find it hilarious for some reason. Makes me feel retarded when I watch it with them. And as I said to most earlier, some of them COULD be continued, but I rather finish all of the kisses then work on developing some of them. But don't get your hopes up too high. After all, you noticed how scare my updates are.

**Fae and Yero :** 0.0 I loved your earlier name, it made me feel fluffy, but this name's cool too! Birthdays and pocky is GOOOD! Lol, I think Suikotsu has a sweet spot for Kikyou in the anime, don't you think? And I haven't had the chance to read it, but we've discussed some thing in class, so I have a couple of clues what they're about. And it's okay if you forgot to review, I know that you're still reading them because… er, I'm psychic!

**Jerseygrl246 :** thank you a MILLION for all those reviews!

**Newbie GK :** thank you too for al those reviews!

**Kryxer :** hohum… good question. I don't understand concrete entirely but I try to find a way to describe it at times. And I think I do have a couple of those fics that you're thinking off, like say… Butterfly or Lullaby. Thank you for the compliments too!

**SquirtlesGurl07 :** thank you!

**

* * *

AN:** Blah, I've surely been gone LONG, haven't I? However, I do hope that you'll enjoy the next two chapters! (I was supposed to be studying for French x.x)


	43. Meditation

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Meditation, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The minutes ticked by and yet all she could do was sit there in frustration. 

'_Find your center, feel the weight of your soul. Feel the solid walls of your aura. Expand your aura and sense others.'_ He told her calmly yesterday, sitting Indian style across from her.

Heaving a deep breath, she fidgeted, but didn't open her eyes. How was she supposed to find it when she doesn't even know how it looks like! She could be outside, picking flowers, or racing with Master Jaken. Even grooming Ah-Un sounded more appealing.

"Rin… concentrate and open your mind and senses. Otherwise, you'll be sitting here till dinner." A stoic baritone voice said from behind. Immediately, her posture stiffened and her mind became blank of all thoughts.

There was a rustle of clothing and then a heavy hand landed on her right shoulder. His claws tickled her as it gently gripped onto her. "Think of following water, think of the windless meadows, think of the peaceful moments of nature." He advised almost uncharacteristically.

"Yes Master Sesshomaru!" she replied automatically, attempting to picture them. After a few moments, an image drew into her mind. Silvery hair glinting in the moonlight, amber eyes licked with firelight, the white clothing dashed with gray shadows. She felt the soft furry pelt, warm and comfortable. She remembered the way his clawed fingers ran through her scalp, calming her from the nightmare. She remembered his caring words when she first found him.

Finally she found something… a glowing orange light mingling with a bleak white light. Somehow, despite the white's brightness, it seemed soothing. She tried to make the light brighter and found other curious colors. Green, red, blue, yellow, and gold.

Gasping in surprise, her eyes snapped opened, mouth gaping in awe. He only looked down at her, waiting for her words. When her words came to her, she clapped in glee. "I found it Master Sesshomaru!"

He nodded and was given a grateful kiss on the cheek.

**

* * *

Notes : **Rin is about 12 while Seshsomaru's 700+.

**AN:** Da di dum dum! I thought that this was tres mignonne! Non?

This is for the LJ Community, 30kisses, without the underscore. This theme is from List Alpha, #19 (finding spirituality/religion).


	44. Feral Appearance

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Feral Appearance, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

She was fading, he could smell it. Tenseiga did nothing to help her; it wasn't a flesh wound, but a disease. That so-called 'Heaven' sword couldn't heal such wounds. Even though he had ordered for the best youkai healers all over the Western Territory, they didn't understand what was causing it. 

His mark on her shoulder pulsed strongly, calling for him. Sesshomaru stopped pacing around the room and sped to her side. He knelt down, taking one of her pale, sweating hands, and squeezed it tightly. She was sweating throughout, her chest heaving for every breath. "Sesshomaru-sama… it hurts." She whimpered hoarsely, turning her pained brown orbs at him.

He nodded, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "I know Rin." He could feel it through their connection. It was a continuous stabbing pain throughout the body. And at every stab, he felt the restraints snapping after every unbearable minute. Then he smelt a salty substance and realized that the pain was so great that she was crying. Usually, to him, pain was nothing, but to her, a mere human woman, pain is something worse.

At last, the last restraint broke as she let out a small but agonizing cry, clenching his hand.

Growling, his once golden eyes turned blood red, pupils turning into a grotesque green. The stripes on his face and wrist became rough, canine fangs stretching past his lower lip. He ripped her off gently from the mattress and gathered her into his arms, his pelt wrapped around her body. His body vanished into the silvery sphere and headed towards the village where that hanyou was residing with his wench.

* * *

"Oi, Kagome where did you…" Inuyasha paused in mid sentence then sniffed the air and broke through the front door, brandishing his Tessaiga. Kagome, with a worried expression, pulled their child closer to her and shoulder her bow and quiver. 

"What's wrong Inuyasha? It is another demon?" she asked.

"No… it's Sesshomaru." He growled as a white light appeared in front of them. "And he's not himself. The inner youkai within him is released."

Kagome found out exactly what he meant as Sesshomaru's form appeared. His hair was floating around him, the youki growing rapidly. His fangs were lengthened, eyes bleeding red, markings jagged. She bit back a gasp as she shielded their child behind Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru marched forward, ignoring Inuyasha's threat with the powerful sword. He stopped in front of Kagome, who was cowering, one hand clenching the bow. She couldn't reach for the arrows since her other arm held the baby.

"Wench," he growled viciously, "Fix my mate, now!"

"Keh, can't take care of your own bitch, can you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha taunted, never taking his eyes off his older half-brother.

"Silence you filthy hanyou. Now you will fix my mate or the village dies." Sesshomaru said, and Kagome nodded mutely, now concerned for Rin's welfare.

* * *

"She's going to be okay now. But she needs a lot of rest and plenty of soft foods." Kagome said, as she washed her hands in the basin. 

Sesshomaru was standing just right outside the small room where Rin was resting. He gave no acknowledgment to her words, but went in as she exited. Inuyasha muttered something about ungratefulness as he bounced the baby girl on his knee.

Sesshomaru knelt down by Rin who was resting, her breathing back to normal. Although the scent of sickness hasn't left her completely, but it wasn't as strong as it had been for the past days. He pushed back her bangs, stirring her from her slumber. Her large eyes blinked, adjusting to her mate's presence.

"Sesshomaru-sama." she breathed out, slowly sitting up. "This Rin is sorry… for all her burdens."

He aided her and leant her against him, sharing his body heat with her. "Aa. Rest Rin. We shall head home soon." He told her, tucking her head underneath his chin.

Rin took his clawed hand and pressed a kiss in his palm then set it down on her lap, her own hands wrapped around his waist.

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Rin's 22 and Sesshomaru's 700+. Inuyasha's about 300+ and Kagome's near 30.**  
**

**AN:** Just to let you know, this is PART ONE of the sister one-shot. The other part will be labeled 'Innocent Eyes' for Rin's part. This is one side of #24, Inner Demon. I'm writing one for the other side of #24, Inner Child.

This is for the LJ Community, 30kisses, without the underscore. This theme is from List Alpha, #24 (inner demon/inner child).


	45. Inkwell

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Inkwell, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Her futon was a rolled out on the floor, her blankets piled messily in a corner, rich kimonos strewn on the ground, rice papers scattered all over, accessories out of their chests, and everything on her desk was toppled. 

Rin had flipped and upturned her whole room, looking frantically with her eyes and hands. She couldn't have lost it! It was right there yesterday afternoon, when Jaken-sama was giving her the lesson!

Frustrated, she gritted her teeth and bit back a scream, letting out only a growl. When she suddenly jammed her finger into some books, Rin refrained herself from cursing and plopped onto the floor mats. She needed to calm down. Maybe some fresh air?

No… she'll probably get mad again and start screaming out the window… Errggh.

Heh, what would Sesshomaru-sama think of her when he saw her like this?

Rin snorted and flopped onto her back, eagle spread on the piles of her belongings. Her hand caught a piece of parchment and she brought it to her face. Her caramel orbs softened at the paper.

It was a portrait she drew on a winter day. She wasn't permitted to leave and patrol the borders with Sesshomaru-sama during that cold season and had to remain locked inside his vast castle. After spending more than three years with her master, Rin remembered every precise detail of him; from the crescent moon upon his brow to the black leather boots that he wore.

She smiled sadly as she traced the picture with her finger. There was something mystical about it and it was the ink.

Jaken-sama told her once that the ink and the ink well belonged to Sesshomaru-sama's mother, before she was mated to Sesshomaru-sama's father, Inutashio-sama. Sesshomaru-sama's mother belonged to an Inu clan where they cherished the strokes of words and pictures. And the ink they used was said to be from an ancient dragon's bones mixed with black wheat. The ink well itself was created by an unnatural substance, something which was rare to find here in Nippon.

It had a grayish texture, with bits of granite and minerals embedded to it as it was molded into the shape of a flat rectangle. It was thick and solid, almost like a rock. On the outside, it was smooth but had a rough interior. Sesshomaru-sama had entrusted her with one of his mother's treasured items and now she had gone and lost it!

She promised that she'll keep it safe and by her side forever and ever, and now… she failed him. Her promise was broken… how could she ever face her lord again? A sad expression shadowed her face.

Taking up the picture of Sesshomaru-sama to her face again, she brushed her lips across it and folded it. If she could never find it again, she would have to keep this closer to her heart… since it would be one of the last things where the ink had touched. The other papers did not matter; they were filled with mindless doodles and unrefined hiragana and katakana anyway.

Sniffing, she slipped the page into the inner folds of her yukata and prepared herself to face a tedious battle with her room.

As she started on her bedding and futon, a sharp knock came from the screened door. "Eh? Come in!"

The door slid open and revealed her visitor, which ironically happened to be Sesshomaru-sama. A pretty blush spread over her cheeks as she realized what disarray he's caught her in. "Uhh… Sesshomaru-sama!" she said cheerfully, trying to smooth down her ruffled hair.

"Has there been a disturbance here, Rin?" he asked, eyes carefully taking in her room.

"Um, no I was just looking for something Sesshomaru-sama. I apologize for such a hazardous sight at your visit." She bowed her head and went to clear the tea table. "But please, come in Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru slipped off his shoes and glided into her privacy, the door closing as he did. He sat down and watched as she hurriedly scuffled around to clean up. Finally, she called to her servant maid for tea and settled herself in front of Sesshomaru-sama.

Silence reigned until Sesshomaru-sama decided to reach into his snow-white sleeve and pulled out a wrapped object and placed it on the table. Rin looked quizzically at him and saw his nod of approval. She pulled it toward her and started undoing the knotted cloth.

Her eyes widened and her mouth agape as she stared at her 'said-to-be' misplaced inkwell. It was safe and in one piece, but something was carved and filled in gold near the bottom right corner. Simple yet elegant characters spelled her name, _Rin_.

**

* * *

Note:** Rin's about 13 and Sesshomaru's over 700.

**AN:** Ah! Finally, I've updated **30 Kisu**! And no worries… I'll be diligently working on it during weekends.

This is for the LJ Community, 30kisses, without the underscore. This theme is from List Alpha, #18 (ink).


	46. Roadside Trip

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Roadside Trip, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

She stared at him, waiting for his reaction as he entered the small room. Ever since they've entered the desert country, she noticed that there were some unpleasant things disturbing him. Like the humid climate, the natives who lived here, the styles of living. She knew that it was a bad idea for him to come along with her on her trip to Africa. He was a high class gentleman, not a wild spitfire like her. 

But getting aggravated over such little things… it just pushed her to the limit and made her slightly exasperated. She tired not to speak out at first, hoping that he'll slowly accommodate himself as the day passed. Guess that only happens in movies.

Sighing, Rin set down her small backpack and tipped the bellboy as he dropped off the heavier luggage. Sesshomaru continued to look around even when she plopped down onto a log-styled chair, palming her chin. Finally, she asked, "Well, aren't you going to get ready for bath?"

"We are staying here?" he said, gazing straight at her incredulously.

"Sess, yes, we're staying here. It is natural for an African hotel. Open rooms, bug-curtained beds, and basins of fresh water, wooden beds and chairs, the whole nine yards. Unless you prefer to stay in the wild, which I don't really mind." She shrugged. And she added as an afterthought. "After all, it might be cooler, can see the stars much better."

An expression of disgust crossed his face. She tilted her head, waiting patiently for him to explain to her what has been bothering him. Rolling her eyes, Rin stood and spoke her mind. "Sess, if you don't want to stay, you don't have to. I didn't force you to come with me to Africa, but if you wanted to stay, you have to accept the fact that we're no longer in the civilization with advanced technology and luxurious living.

People here barely wore shoes and walk daily everywhere on the dirt roads, which means broken branches, stones, wild animals, and dry sand instead of the smooth cement streets that we're used to. They don't have cars and no other way of transportation other than by foot. You'll rarely find a car passing by here unless you're near one of the major cities. Not everyone here can afford the luxury that we can. So I'll give you two choices. Either you can call for one of your jets to come and pick you up or you can stick through this… hardship until the end of the week. Okay mister?" she said with a no-nonsense face, hands planted on her hip.

Sesshomaru now stared at her, turmoil within his mind. He caved in and looked away. "Che." He muttered, "Whatever."

Rin grinned widely. She stretched her tired muscles and bounced over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Good! Now… go and get your bathing supplies, I heard that there's a nice artificial hot spring 'round the back of the hotel."

"Hn…" he agreed, earning a chaste kiss on his lips.

**

* * *

Note:** They're both into their mid to late twenties.

**AN:** Lala, this was stuck in my head the past… hours? Lol, thanks for your support thus far! (and yes, Sesshomaru's whipped! XD)

This is for a LJ Community, 30kisses, without the underscore. This theme is from List Alpha, #2 (urban).


	47. Review Corner 2III

* * *

Review Corner 2.3, 

By Winterwing3000

**

* * *

Neko-Yuff16 :** lol, there were a few of them were she died, but I killed Sesshy a couple of times too! And it breaks my heart to do it, but I can't seem to satisfy my muse unless I did so. And thank you!

**Jerseygrl246 :** Oh yeah, I love my Inner Youkai Sesshomaru –huggles him- he's just soo… I don't know, sexy and rwaaar. Lol, thank you! Cutsie scenes, I'll try my best to write them.

**Chranze :** ZOMG! It's ze _Chranze_ –worships- Have I told you how much I love your writings! They're beautiful, especially your latest, "Crisscross". And thank you for reviewing and keeping up with me! Lol, I upturned my room and the whole living room just to look for my wrist watch. And it ended up being in the kitchen. Thanks again!

**moonlitStarDestiny :** Moon! Thank you sooo much girl!

**sugarsweet pie: **I'm glad that you can't get enough of them! Thanksss!

**DAYLE-CHAN :** Hm… one about their children, I swore that I wrote one about it… somewhere. I think it was the one where Sesshomaru dies in battle. They had an adorable little hanyou-pup. I'm not really a Kagome-Inuyasha supporter, but they're good together. Anyway, these themes aren't decided by me… I have to write according to the requirements.

**Taiki : **Wow, I'm glad to be of service! I hope that you enjoy the rest of my ficlets! And thank you soo much for your Hershey! The caramel one was my favourite!

**Heka :** happy to be an inspirer! I hope that you'll write some things that I could read too! Thanks for the cookie!

**InuObsessed o.o :** will do! Thanks for reviewing!

**MindIIBody :** oh yeah, I'll be trying my best to update **SMI** sometime this month, but I keep struggling with a scene. Anyway, as I told you Dayle-chan, the themes aren't by me and I have to write by the rules.

**SquirtlezGurl07 :** thanks!

**Fae and Yero :** heh, I can't seem to meditate myself. I always end up getting up or fall asleep on the ground. Thank you.

**Pokey :** thanks

**Simplyelena :** lol, FOOD! –dives- thanks!


	48. My Side

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

My Side, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

His eyes narrowed as the spirit continued to play his flute. She stumbled toward the unearthly being, eyes hallow and mind blank. The many other dead spirits of the children floated around the flautist. 

It was the _Tatarimokke_, the pacifying spirit for the children of the dead. It was said to be an apparition, something rare for a demon or even a human to see since it was a ghost for the dead youths. It continued to play its flute for them, waiting until their souls could peacefully rest and move onto the next world.

And she has died once, but he, defying all laws of nature, managed to revive her with his father's fang. Tenseiga… it was of no use to him of the past, a blunt sword to a demon's skin and a miracle blade to a man. But he has no use of it. He was the almighty, the undefeatable, the uncompassionate demon lord who killed with his merciless heart. He has slain thousands, innocent or not, without a single thought. There could be no hesitance in life. Killed or be killed, it was a game of the survival of the fittest when one has to conquer an empire large enough to satisfy this… ambition for world domination.

But parts of that ambition washed away… slowly when he met her. Injured, yet fearful as he was at the time, she came to him, washed him and offered him human food that she could've fed herself with. Rather, she looked after his well being.

And was killed.

He remembered brining her back, as a test he told himself. He was startled to find a small heartbeat reaching his sharp ears as she clenched her eyes, waking up for what seemed to be a long sleep of death. And without any obligation or command, she continued to follow him to the ends of the earth, by his side.

At first, it was strange. He a lord, followed by a mere human child, what a laugh, another powerful lord would say. He did not know when the protectiveness or the possessiveness started during their days of traveling his borders, but whenever she called, he would be there. Whenever he left, she would wait. Whenever he came back, she would welcome him so. Whenever they were alone, she would gather flowers and fall asleep, energy spent and he would secretly press a small chaste kiss upon her crown. It was a routine, fitted into his new life.

That made him realized something.

Her place in his life. Right here, never leaving, by his side. His eyes grew distant.

Humans were not immortal, as demons were. She would not live forever. She would disappear one day, following the path of any human. She would leave his side, and he would pretend that it never happened.

But for now…

He unsheathed his father's fang once more and pointed directly at the _Tatarimokke_. "Leave at once. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate your presence any longer, _Tatarimokke_."

The flute stopped, and those frightening black eyes started straight at the lord. The ghostly forms of the dead children turned their head to the _Tatarimokke_, wondering why the joyful melody has stopped. She herself cocked her head to the side, starring up at the flautist.

_That child…_

His grip on the sword tightened.

_She is not of this world. She…_

His calm façade did not weaken as the phantom floated near him, leaving his seat on the rocks by the pond.

_She is a child of the dead… I can smell…_

His blood slowly drummed in his ears as he anticipated the next words, but the anxiety did not show.

_Her death… she has died once… who are you…_

"True, but she is not dead." His eyes narrowed, completely focused on the spirit.

_To question my role of life and death? … She does not belong with you… prince of Inutashio._

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. You dare challenge me for what is mine?" he said, rage howling in his blood.

It chuckled hauntingly. _She is mine… ever since the day which she died._

"But she no longer belongs to the dead… she is alive." He declared.

_Very well… but heed this. I shall be back to bring her to the next life…_

"Leave." He said flatly, preparing to slash with his sword posed.

Those large pupil-less eyes closed and retreated back into the dark, brining its flute back up to its mouth. Just before it disappeared with the children's ghosts, it said one more thing to him, looking at him from his half-lidded eyes. …_You can not keep her with you forever…_

Just as they vanished from his sight, he sheathed the fang back into the scabbard. She snapped out of her daze, the warmth returning back into her youthful eyes. A confused look crossed her face as she found herself staring at the black waters. She turned around and fount her lord, starring almost curiously at her.

Her mouth broke into a smile. "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!"

He barely inclined his head in a nod and pivoted on his heel, heading back toward the direction he came from. "Let's return Rin."

"Okay!" she skipped along, catching up to him and walked two paces behind him, chattering away.

He heard bits and pieces of her quick monologue; mind more concentrated on the last few phrases left for him. If he could not keep her forever, having her solid body, soul and heart right by him until it was the ends of time was enough.

**

* * *

Notes:** This is pretty recent, about after the time Kohaku kidnapped her. So, their ages are pretty much 7 or 8 and 700+.

**AN:** Whew, I can't believe I got this down in one sitting! So proud of myself, but then again, most of them are finished in one sitting. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I was pretty busy last month and this week. Ugh, all those exams. My head still aches. Reviews make me feel better and maybe even make me write faster!

This is for the LJ Community, 30kisses, without the underscore. The theme is from List Alpha, #25 (life after death).


	49. October Treat

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

October Treat, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Please, Sessh!" Rin begged as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, hanging onto him in a hug. "You're already more than dressed, a few accessories won't hurt!" 

Sesshomaru stared down at the brunette from under his nose, examining her outfit. Her hair braided over her left shoulder, large hoop earrings pierced through her ears. On her head was a purplish cloth wrapped around her head, and there was a fake gold charm placed like a crown on her head, a faux jewel in the middle of her forehead. A loose shirt, sleeveless, hugged her body, exposing just the top of her chest and most of her stomach. There was a lighter violet skirt around her hips, cut off diagonally from her knees to her ankle with a doggie charm belt looped around her waist. Bangles decorated her arms and legs and neck. The see-through scarf that was supposed to hide her face was hanging behind her left ear.

"I refuse." He turned his head away from her. "They are inferior to-."

"To your wonderful inu youkai lineage and the beautifully girlish looking hair and prettiness of your face, especially your wonderful pointed ears. I know, I know… you've only said that a couple hundred times the past three years we've done this, but how will this change from the other times we did it?" she ranted, loosening herself from him, tugging at a lock of silver hair.

"But I swear, this will make you sooo much sexier, not to mention… I'll give you a little treat after tonight." She winked at him then held out the side assortments to him.

Mechanically, he placed on the black eye patch over his right eye and plopped on the red-black triangular hat on his crown, a white skull and crossbones sewn onto the front. Rin, giggling, attached the green furball, graciously named by Sesshomaru himself, onto his left shoulder.

The outfit was nearly complete but one thing appeared to missing, which was always their main argument would turn out to be about.

"No."

"But Sessh!" Quick puppy eyes attack.

"It is barely steel. What makes you think that it would fit me any better?"

"Because… it can do wonders to your sexiness appeal?"

"Hardly." Dryness dripped from his voice. "I prefer my swords."

"Sessh! You'll scare the kids that way! Anyway, aren't you supposed to be Mr. Strong Almighty? Or was that Inuyasha?" she grinned. "Please?"

"You do understand that this is cement, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It is not steel as it should be."

Rin had her hands on her hips, glaring up at him in a fashion which Sesshomaru didn't like. Nope, not a bit.

"You either put that frigging _cement_ hook on your left hand right now or you're sleeping on the **couch** for the next three **months**!"

Currently hating his inner, sex fiend, demon, Sesshomaru stiffly slipped on the hook into his left sleeve.

"There we go! All's well that ends well!" the young woman said, adjusting the cuffs to cover up his claws over the hook's handle. "Plus, it's so much kinkier this way." She flashed him a naughty grin and gave him a chaste kiss before hauling him after her to the front door.

**

* * *

Notes:** This is AU (Alternate Universe)

Rin is around 19 and Sesshomaru… looks 25, is actually much, much older.

**AN: **Kyah! I'm back sweethearts! Hope you enjoyed this treat! Naughty Rin… Lolz!

This is for the LJ community, 30kisses, without the underscore. This theme is from List Alpha, #6 (pirate).


	50. Heavenly Ruins

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Heavenly Ruins,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Dark plumes of black and sparks of red, orange and gold flew in the air. Animals hurried away and a large group of people hurried into the forest, despite the night's lack of lights.

"No! You cannot! I forbid you!" Rin screamed, pushing away all of the servants who struggled to hold onto their Lady. Her hair was frazzled, her yukata disheveled and her face streaked with tears.

"Milday, please! Calm yourself, you must worry of your health!" one of the maids pleaded, holding onto Rin's sleeve.

"How dare you disobey me! You cannot do this!" The brunette female scrambled over the forest dirt hill, holding tightly onto the wrapped bundle within her arms, despite the rocks at her feet and twigs slapping her skin. "Rin!" Jaken called after her, waddling quickly toward her only to trip in the dark.

She gasped deeply as she felt a sharp kick and placed one of her hands on her swelling stomach just as she reached the point of the hill. Eyes wide, she fell to her knees regardless of her protruding belly.

Flames roared madly, towers crumbling, ashes floating into the night. Stables collapsed, gardens burnt, trees felled, and that was all that was left. She saw no sign of her lord or any of the Western Army, only fallen corpses all over the ground. Tears prickled at her eyes as her mind took in the sight in front of her.

"N-No… it… it cannot be. A-Anata…" she uttered in disbelief. "Gone… all of it."

The bundle's wrap slowly loosened from the top when it fell from her arms and into her lap. The hilt gleamed in the fire's monstrous light. And it glowed with a faint blue hue, as if to reassure its mistress.

"Rin!" the toad imp squawked, crawling next to her only to stare in awe at the scene below him. Immediately, his large bulbous eyes watered. "S-Sesshomaru-sama…"

_Live… far away from the west. Go and tell the history of the West. Live Rin… Live._

Her head snapped up, tears spilling. Tenseiga gleamed and shined with a silvery-blue aura. It pulsed in response to its master's call.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered searchingly. His voice persisted around her, only in spirit without a body. _Tell the story of the West, of its greatness and its downfall._

_Do not disappoint me, Rin… So live._

Picking up the healing sword, Rin used it to support her greater weight as she stood. His words echoed in her mind and drew forth a memory which she had shared with Sesshomaru, not too long after she had conceived.

'_Sesshomaru, omae ni mamoru mono ni aru ka?' his father once asked him, Sesshomaru said._

'_For many years, I sought for an answer. Until I met you… there was no such thing. You were a child full of life, willing to live in spite of all the hardships you must endure.'_

'_It was your gracious heart which gave me that will and this chance to live. And I promise that I shall never waste a moment of living, especially now.' she smiled happily at him, and gently led his hand toward her abdomen. Although his face was expressionless, his eyes held all that she needed to hear, to see. _

_Leaning over, she placed a loving kiss upon his cheek, just by the purple stripes…_

A new glint entered her eyes. "To live…" Looking up into the sky, Rin turned to Jaken.

"Jaken-sama… we must live on. Sesshomaru-sama expects that of us and to pass on the glorious days of our empire, his empire which he dedicated his life into." Jaken gave her a teary frown.

"Don't despair, Jaken-sama… Sesshomaru-sama will be happy if we are happy. I know that." She gave him a half-hearted smile and turned to the sword in her hands. "Because… the will to live, it is stronger than anything. Come Jaken-sama, the other awaits…"

Rin took one last glance at the ruins of the once proud standing castle, the flames diminishing into nothingness. Life was a never ending cycle, and she will live it to the fullest, even with all that is against her, even with only the faintest trace of hope in her darkness, one day, she'll find heaven within the fallen.**  
**

* * *

**Notes: **Rin is approximately in her late teens, about 19 or 20. Sesshomaru's dead, so you don't really need to know.

The phrase: "Sesshomaru, omae ni mamoru mono ni aru ka?" is from the third movie of Inuyasha, during the opening scenes. I roughly sketched out the sentence and tried my best to place it into good Japanese. So don't take it as the real thing. I'd be lucky enough just to get a couple of words right!**  
**

* * *

**AN:** Ohh, howdy dear readers! It has been such a long time hasn't it! Well, I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter because sophomore year isn't too giving so far! Writing now is like a free and relax time for me, which is hard to come by. But don't worry, I'm still writing this! I'm not giving up on it anytime soon! And thank you reviewers! Love you and see you soon!

This is for the LJ Community, 30 kisses, without the underscore. This is from List Alpha, themes #17 (mortality/mortal coil) and #20 (against all odds).


	51. Till I Met You

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Rumiko Takahashi from Inuyasha, I do not own them so don't sue.

* * *

Till I Met You,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Rin hummed an eccentric tune as she strolled into the kitchen, where her boyfriend of three years sat with his laptop opened on the dining table. Sesshomaru looked up momentarily from his thesis paper, his frameless glasses half way down his nose, and quirked a brow at her happier-than-usual disposition. Ever since she bought that CD album recorded by Pet Shop Boys, Concrete, she became immersed in the songs, crude and harshly blunt as they were.

In fact, she seemed so caught up in the current tune that she absolutely ignored him as she walked by without the slightest acknowledgment given. At first, this did not disturb Sesshomaru. It was noted that Rin had her moments of spacing out without realizing it. However, when she started rummaging through the shelves and made herself a peanut-butter and strawberry jelly sandwich without asking if he wanted some, he felt a little confused though not completely affected.

As Rin ate, she could not hum the song but tapped the beat with her feet and bobbled her head every now and then as the song ran through her head. Slowly Sesshomaru grew irritated at the feet tapping, even though it never bothered him before, but the idea of her outright ignoring him was starting to grate his nerves (and pride and attention).

Her act continued even after she finished her snack and proceeded to wash the dish and glass cup, which had milk in it earlier. This time, the humming grew louder, and unexpectedly she burst into the chorus,

"_Where've you been?  
Who've you seen?_"

Her boyfriend glowered inwardly at the blunt accusations of the lyrics. Somehow, he felt that it was directed at him more than anyone yet he didn't understand why. He never betrayed her trust, he rarely went out unless it was for school, work or to be with her (upon her request half the time), and he hardly associated himself with anyone. His conscience was clear as crystal.

"_You didn't phone when you said you would!  
Did you lie?  
Do you try to keep in touch?_"

Abruptly, she broke off. Sesshomaru had risen out of his seat and gripped her forearm. He swung her around (gently) and gave her a semi-dark look. The plate she was washing fell into the sink. He spoke in a low tone of hidden aggravation, "Rin."

Rin smiled and continued to sing as if deaf to his escalating frustration,

"_You know you could  
I've tried to see your point of view  
But could not see or hear…_"

She held out the last syllable, stressing it in a dying and haunting whisper. His girlfriend raised her free hand and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. A silence descended upon them. Sesshomaru was in even more befuddlement and Rin in an absolute mystery to him. Her fingers soon wound themselves in his unnatural yet genetic silver tresses and curled at the back of his neck.

Sesshomaru resisted a shudder as one of her fingers traced a ghostly line from the back of his left ear down to the nape of his neck. "Rin," he repeated, this time, with a growl of desire rumbling from his chest. Lust sparked in his golden irises.

"_For jealousy…_"

"_I never knew 'till I met you…_" Rin trailed off, finishing the entire song and gave him a coy smile. "Sesshomaru."

His previous aggravation seemingly evaporated as Sesshomaru registered her last phrase and promptly captured her in an intoxicating kiss which Rin promptly returned with equal fervor.

* * *

**Note:** This is Alternate Universe (AU).  
Sesshomaru is a senior college student (22) and Rin is a sophomore college student (20).  
The song used is from**Pet Shop Boys**'s album Concrete called _Jealousy_.

**AN:** Banzai! I'm back to my pairing for 30 Kisu! Haha, I bet many of you thought that I completely dropped this huh? Well, nope. I had to wait, and wait, and wait and haggle for this pairing back at the community before I could officially write and post the chapters. But anyway, I hope that this is up to par like all the others (wicked distraction from 2 am homework ahaha) but I really had fun writing this one!! I've missed writing simple and short ficments for this pairing. All those long chapters are murdering my brain. LOL. But anyway, review? Flame? Anything?

This is for the LJ Community, 30 Kisses, without the underscore. This theme is from List Alpha, theme #28 (hum).


	52. Review Corner 2IV

* * *

Review Corner 2.4

By Winteriwng3000

* * *

**Nisec**: I'm glad you liked it.

**Sugarsweet pie**: I usually can't write fluff for themes. I have a twisted morbid mind half the time. Haha.

**None**: Ah, well, they're meant to be unrelated fics unless they're said to be companion pieces. And sometimes, there are themes which work better in the modern setting as compared to the feudal era that the actualInuyasha storyline takes place. I'm sorry if you still don't realize or understand this.

As for the matter of whether the will to live is stronger or love is stronger, it solely depends on the person and their views. I for one, say that the will to live is the strongest because certain people have no love, be it familial, friendship or everlasting, and only depend on themselves. Some others might feel that without a will, there cannot be love. Again, this is all opinionated so I accept your views despite the fact that I don't agree with it one hundred percent. And "most powerful force" in the world is, in the field of physics, nuclear force (seeing as how it can blow up a whole city). Haha, just joking.

**InuObsessed o.o**: I'm glad that you liked it.

**DAYLE-CHAN**: I'm glad that you liked it.

**Shewhodanceswithdragons**: The "concrete" or variant thereof is a requirement for Theme List Alpha that I'm using to write all the fics in Season II of 30 Kisu. Just as there has to be a kiss in Season I. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear in the beginning.

**Silver-moon-sapphire-sky**: Thanks. The inspirations are hard to come by though since a lot of the time I try to be original and not use others' ideas.

**Fae and Yero**: Yes, pocky is delish. As for the hook thing, haha, no idea where it came from. And yes, I'm up-to-date regarding the manga. Truly heartwarming and inspiring.

**Shineko**: I'm glad that you liked it.

**HawkAngel XD**: Haha, yes. A perplexed Sesshomaru is hard to come by. Him and his three masks (pissed, hmmm and doggie) are the only thing that exist. Lol.

**Godsspiker**: Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it.


	53. Simply Photography

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Rumiko Takahashi from Inuyasha, I do not own them so don't sue.

* * *

Simply Photography,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Sesshomaru walked over to the window after his cleaning duty was finished and looked down to the school courtyard. Students were gone for the most part, but a few lingered for after school activities or were on the verge of departing. However, he noticed that a girl with dark brown hair tied in a lopsided ponytail standing in the middle of the yard with a camera in hand.

It was the strange girl from his Photography class he noted while remembering the hairstyle.

With curiosity, he watched as she tested many angles at holding her camera, almost as if trying to find the perfect moment to take the picture.

Intrigued, he turned away and bowed to the teacher who walked in and left the classroom.

* * *

Rin 'hmmed' for the nth time as her pink tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration. The camera in her hand was readjusted multiple times in the past hour as she attempted to capture the picture perfect scene of the opened school courtyard against the nearly evening setting sun.

There were too many shadows for her to work with and too little light. Nevertheless, she refused to use artificial lighting from the side, which would without a doubt help her solve her dilemma quicker, but it would ruin the effect she was desperately trying to grasp. The flash from her camera added with the artificial lights would cause a stark contrast in the shadows and therefore completely ruin the scene.

Sighing, her shoulders dropped. The assignment the teacher assigned her was harder than one would think.

"Perhaps standing away from the school's shadow would be better," a voice from the side suggested coolly.

Startled, Rin nearly tossed her camera into the air as she jumped out of her skin for a moment. Gasping with wide eyes and hugging the camera in a gentle yet crushing embrace, she turned around and found the source of the voice.

Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from her, arms crossed on his chest, looking at the direction of the rapidly setting sun. "Taisho-san," she uttered in embarrassment.

"There will be more natural lighting if you stepped away from the shadows," he said, now leveling his gaze at her.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for telling me," Rin whispered and walked out of the shade and into the dying sunlight. Bringing the camera up to her eye level once more, she searched for the perfect frame that would complete her collage.

There! The sunlight bounced off of the school clock tower and changed the green leaves of the tree planted a few feet away into a dark navy green. The fluffy clouds in the background glowed in front of the sun. The courtyard had multiple footprints all over the dirt, signifying the presence of the students who had already left. The all about aura was quite, tranquil and seemingly ending.

Smiling behind the camera, Rin started snapping away madly.

Sesshomaru slightly smirked as he heard the repetition of "click", "click", and "click".

Moments later, she lowered the camera and let out a breath of relief. Now all she needed to do was develop them. Spinning on her heels, she asked, "Taisho-san, would you like to come with me to the classroom?"

* * *

He watched as they both stood in the dark room for developing the photos, a red light glowing dimly behind them to provide a sufficient amount of light to allow sight but not ruin the photos.

Multiple photos hung on a board away from the hanging line of photos, drawing his attention away from the developing pictures in the trays and over to where she was fussing with the finished products. Rin was searching all over the place—the drawers, the cabinets, the table top, even the storage closet—but couldn't find what she needed.

Sighing, she grabbed at the tube of rubber cement sitting on the table and looked at it with hesitance. There was no other way, if she didn't finish her collage, she'll receive a miserable grade for the semester. Turning the photos so that the back filmy side was facing her, Rin uncapped the plastic tube and held it above the photos.

Just as she was about to squeeze it, a rough hand reached out from behind her and guided the tube away from the photos. Letting out a mousy squeak, Rin looked over her shoulder.

"Rubber cement will ruin the pictures in a few weeks. It'll be useless," Sesshomaru told her, removing the tube and replacing the cap.

"I-I see," she muttered, turning pink. Silly, absolutely stupid of her. Of course! Why didn't she remember that?

"Hm. I have some spare paste in my cubby. I'll lend you some," he said, pulling back from her.

"Ah, thank you so much," Rin said softly as she blushed. He nodded absentmindedly and went to grab the paste.

She placed a hand over her beating heart. She was still unused to being so close to Sesshomaru, even though they were from the same Photography class and grade. Not to mention that he was drop dead gorgeous that any girl's heart will flutter madly. The hand contact did a number to her heart for sure.

Sesshomaru reentered the room with the paste in hand. Rin thanked him once more and quickly finished up her project. Smiling at the end product, she tucked it under one of her arms as she handed the paste back to him, the blush still evident.

"Um," Rin started, then chewed her lower lip, just as Sesshomaru was about to leave.

"Yes?" he asked, looking over to her.

Gathering her courage, Rin scurried over to him and went onto her tiptoes. Sucking in a breath, she pecked in on the cheek and roused a surprised expression from him.

"Thank you so much for today, Taisho-san," she bowed and smiled genuinely at him before leaving him alone in the classroom.

Sesshomaru stood there for a while, a hand placed on the spot where her lips met his cheek. A smirk curved on his lips a little later.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Note: **Sesshomaru and Rin are both in high school, seniors, which suggests that they're about 17 or 18.

This is Alternate Universe (AU)

**AN:** I've been browsing through too many art stores lately. I need to find myself a more suitable hobby when I'm not at Barnes and Noble or Borders. Such a sad life I live. Haha. Review?

This is for the LJ Community, 30 Kisses, without the underscore. This themes are from List Alpha, themes # 14 (sage advice) and #30 (click).


	54. Family Outing

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Rumiko Takahashi from Inuyasha, I do not own them so don't sue.

* * *

Family Outing,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Daddy!!" a little girl of five squealed, running toward her father, Sesshomaru, with arms opened wide. Her dark hair, highlighted with platinum strands, fanned out behind her like a cloak. Sesshomaru stood at the entrance, looking down at her as she instantly attached herself to his left leg. She pouted. "You took _so_ long parking the car!"

"Yes, Daddy. Where on earth did you end up parking? The other side of California?" the mother, Rin, teased. She was holding onto a large brown basket and was readjusting the large sunhat on her head. Walking over to her husband, Rin gave him a peck on his cheek and slipped her smaller hand into his larger one.

"Mommy, I wanna go play on the side. Please?" Shinju begged, tugging at her father's pant leg. "Please Daddy?"

Sesshomaru scooped up his little pearl and set her upon his broad shoulder. "What do you think Mommy?" he asked his wife, quirking a brow down at her.

"Hmmm, well…," Rin tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I guess a few times won't hurt. But be careful, alright?"

Their daughter pumped a fist into the air, steadying herself by grabbing her father's hair. "Yay! Daddy, let's go! Let's go!" she urged and tugged at the long silvery locks.

"You will be fine on your own, Rin?" Sesshomaru gave her a worried glance. Shinju whined impatiently for her father to get to the slide.

The mother smiled warmly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it too much. I'll be nearby at the picnic grounds." Suddenly, she perked up. "Oh, don't forget about the cardboard. Try not to get hurt, okay Shinju?"

Shinju nodded frantically, overeager to go down the concrete slide. "I won't Mommy. I'll take care of Daddy too!"

Rin laughed cheerily. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"High ho, Daddy! To the slide!" the little girl pointed in the direction of the famed concrete slide of the Codornices Park.

* * *

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shinju shrieked, throwing her arms into the air. Sesshomaru, seated behind her with his arms securely holding onto the little waist, chuckled lightly at his daughter's antics. The cardboard underneath them slid down the flat and smooth slide.

As they ended at the bottom of the ride, Shinju bounced about and pleaded for another go at the slide. "I think that it is about time for us to return to Mommy. We can come back after we eat," Sesshomaru said, picking up his daughter and walked back up to the picnic area.

Rin looked up at the returnees, giving them both a soft look.

Shinju clambered down from her father's grasp like a little monkey and loped over to her mother's side. "Mommy, mommy! It was so much fun!"

"I bet it was. Peanut butter and jelly or ham and cheese sandwich?" Rin asked her daughter, taking out both and holding one of each in front of her. Shinju grabbed at the peanut butter and jelly combo and started munching happily on it.

Sesshomaru sat down on his wife's unoccupied left side and reached into the basket for a turkey sandwich and a juice packet, which he placed in front of Shinju. "Fank fuh faffy," she garbled with a mouth full of sandwich.

They all sat quietly and contently eating. When Shinju finished and grew restless of waiting for her parents to finish their lunch, she decided to chase the twittering sparrows, never straying off too far.

Rin watched her daughter giggling madly after the birds and leaned into Sesshomaru's chest. She sighed. Rarely would they as a family spend time together on such a fine spring day like today. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his arms, which reflexively went around her body.

"It was enjoyable," Sesshomaru said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Today with Shinju," he clarified. "I apologize of not spending enough time with the both of you."

"It's alright. As long as you and Shinju enjoyed today, I'm glad." Rin smiled gently.

Shinju ran back to them, a bright flush upon her cheeks. "Mommy! Let's go on the slide together this time!"

"Okay, okay." The mother turned to the father. "Shall we Daddy?"

"Aa." Sesshomaru nodded, placing a kiss upon Rin's brow. Shinju's gleeful laughter surrounded them as the three of them walked hand in hand toward the slide.

* * *

**Note: **Sesshomaru and Rin are both legally married adults.  
'Shinju' means pearl.  
Codornices Park is in Berkeley, California.  
This is Alternate Universe (AU)

**AN:** This was a really cute piece to write. I hope you enjoyed it!

This is for the LJ Community, 30 Kisses, without the underscore. This theme is from List Alpha, theme #27 (slide).


	55. Caementa

**Disclaimers **on all the characters of Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them, so don't sue. I also don't own Brad Pitt (how sad).

* * *

Caementa,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"You know," Rin started, licking the excess ice cream from her spoon, "I believe that I deserve some compensation."

Sesshomaru gave her a dry look. "And for what, if I may ask."

"You may. And it's for my giving up that," she pointed at the television screen then motioned to her surroundings, "For this."

"This…?" he echoed, brows furrowing. "You are unsatisfied with the house?"

The woman sighed exasperatedly. "No Sesshomaru. I meant my old life."

"You regret giving up your musical career," he said in a deadpanned tone.

"Exactly! I mean, I had years ahead of me, you know? I was only a teenager when I finally made it into the singing business!" Rin chirped. She set down the empty ice cream bowl and hopped into his lap, straddling his hips. Sesshomaru gave her a look but locked his hands around her waist, steadying her.

"Don't give me that look! I was making the charts and you knew it! It's not everyday that your song stays number one for three months in a row," she pouted, fiddling with his ponytail.

"Therefore you wish for me to compensate you for losing the first spot?" He quirked a brow at her. "Ludicrous."

"I won't mind if you do, but that's not what I'm aiming at," Rin said, combing the silver tresses. "I was extremely popular and I know that you'll agree with me when I say that my figure's a bit better than most. But consider this, what if I had continued singing? What if '_Caementa_'(1) didn't leave the spotlight in Hollywood?"

"Indeed. I doubt that much would have changed," Sesshomaru answered her. He reclined onto the sofa, pulling her down with him. Their legs tangled together as she lay on top of his chest.

"Totally not true. Didn't you hear of the rumors? _Caementa_ had a couple of fans," she sighed dreamily. "I couldn't believe that Brad Pitt had a crush on me! I'd date him any day."

"Sadly, that won't be happening," he rumbled, tightening his hold around her middle.

"It is sad. I could have been Mrs. Brad Pitt!" She faked wiping a tear. "Even if for a couple of months."

"Hn, too bad." He shuffled her upwards. "You'll be Mrs. Sesshomaru Hizumi in a matter of months."

"But that hardly makes up for all that I could possibly be missing out!" she huffed. "I'd probably be producing more PV's and maybe even be part of a cast for a movie!"

"I don't find that necessary. You have all the resources at your disposal," Sesshomaru muttered.

"You're not taking this conversation seriously, are you?" Rin demanded with her eyes narrowed.

"Not particularly," he said offhandedly. "However, if _Caementa_ wish not to receive her so called compensation, then I'll pretend that this conversation never existed."

"Oh?" Rin slipped into _Caementa_'s persona. "And what would that be, _mon cher_(2)?"

"A world tour," Sesshomaru stated. "Covering all famous cities."

She gasped as her brown eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Do you wish not to?" he countered.

"Oh my gosh! I love you so much Sesshomaru!!" Rin squealed. "Th-."

Seshomaru pulled her down, pressing a breathtaking kiss against her lips and gently nipped at her lower lip before letting go. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Notes:** This is Alternate Universe (AU).

Sesshomaru and Rin are both adults, living in USA (if you didn't pick on the clues).

(1) _Caementa_ – Latin for "chips of cement", plural form (sing. is 'caementum')

(2) _Mon Cher_ – "My Dear"

* * *

**AN:** Haha, the silliness of it all. I love this kind of Sesshomaru, although I think I was somewhat channeling a fluffy Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) as Sesshomaru. Even though Sesshomaru's slightly out of character, I'm pretty happy with how this came out. Hope you enjoyed it!

This is for the LJ community, 30kisses, without the underscore. The theme came from List Alpha (Concrete) and it is #13, idol.


	56. Nightmare

**Disclaimers** on all the characters of Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them, so don't sue.

* * *

Nightmare,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The feral gleam of his golden eyes caused her to flinch. She struggled in futile against the bindings chaining her to the stone wall behind her. In his hand, he held a bucket filled with a mixture of concrete powder and water.

Her heart raced as tears appeared in her fearful brown eyes. With her mouth gag, she could only make choked muffled pleas as she shook her head beseechingly. She felt her breathing quicken as her pupils dilated.

She saw the corner of his lips curl into a maniacal grin as he lifted the bucket. The sharpened triangular trowel glinted in the shadowy yellow work light that came from somewhere behind the plastic screens hanging from the ceiling. Her screeches increased and she tugged harder at the black duck tape.

The pointed tip inched steadily closer to her face. She closed her eyes and cried, cringing as the cold metal pressed against her cheek. No, no! Her mind screamed. She didn't want to die! Not yet! Not like this!

The tip traced a line down her chin and across her throat. Her loud sobs were stifled as her knees shook. She didn't want to be like them!

The cemented mannequins of women—tall, short, skinny, fat, long hair, short hair—with their arms and legs positioned to the mad artist's desire. As horrifying beautiful, even serene, the models were arranged; they all shared the common expression upon their faces.

Blank eyes wide with terror and their lips parted in a silent scream.

"Shhh!" the man crooned as he cupped her face with a pale white hand. His cold lips skimmed her cheek and he trailed up to her ear with his tongue. "You're going to be beautiful… Like the others… No…"

Her eyes snapped open as she felt his chilling breath upon her face. He angled the trowel at her heart and prepared to plunge it into her chest.

His eyes were flashing with insanity and her eyes focused on his lips as they hoarsely whispered their last words to her.

"Much more beautiful than the others."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A raw scream of pure terror ripped from her throat. She felt her body bolt upright as it trembled uncontrollably. Cold sweat matted her skin.

The door to her room slammed open and the hallway light glowed behind them. She glanced at the doorway with unfocused eyes. Her sisters stood there with frightened expressions and rushed to her bedside.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she clambered onto the mattress. She brushed back her younger sister's bangs, wiping away the perspiration with her sleeve. Sango turned on the lamp beside her bed with a concerned look. She placed a hand on her cold one. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Rin panted, holding her sister's offered hand close. Kagome smoothed her brown bed ruffled hair. "It's alright. It was just a dream."

"N-Not dream," the scared girl croaked. "N-Nightmare." She pointed to the book next to her lamp. "S-Stone mann-nequin ki-killer."

"Oh Rin," Sango shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh. "I told you not to read books like those before bed! You know what happens yet you never listen."

"Well, hopefully she's learned her lesson now." Kagome pressed Rin back to her pillows and pulled up her sheets. "Even I was scared from the way she screamed."

Rin whimpered and buried herself deeper into her blankets. "Sorry Kagome, Sango." Sango turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Rin." they both said as they closed the door.

Releasing a shuddering breath, she closed her eyes and willed herself to forget the recent nightmare. Just as the void of sleep drew her in, a pointed metal tip pressed against her throat and jerked.

She felt herself gurgle as an unmistakable voice reached her ears hauntingly followed by a bone chilling laugh.

"_Much more beautiful…"_

Darkness.

* * *

**AN:** … Don't ask. It's new to me and I thought that hell, it works. Plus, it's a deviation from the usual right? I wonder if that means I have to change the genres for this. But anyway, do tell me how it was!

Also, sorry for the late update. Inspiration is hard to come by when school's hectic. It died down recently, so I might be able to finish the rest of the Alpha list by September.

This is for the LJ Community, 30 Kisses, without the underscore. These themes are from List Alpha, themes #7 (reality is a dream) and #23 (serial).


	57. Skater Boy

**Common disclaimers** on the characters Rin and Sesshomaru, who are intellectual property of the esteemed Takahashi Rumiko-san's InuYasha series. Oh and that I don't own. I'm only a poor college student after all.

* * *

Skater Boy,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kagome chirped as she approached the abandoned and drained fountain. Behind her was her friend and classmate, Rin. They were both still dressed in their school uniform. Kagome waved her hand enthusiastically when she saw the silver haired boy look up.

Rin resisted a laugh when the boy suddenly fell over, the skateboard rolling away from him. He had help up from his friend. Kagome bounded with a quicker step over to him and began to tease him. Rin hung back and stood a fair distance away from her friend as she observed her surroundings.

They were at a park located a few blocks away from her school. There were five other boys, aside from Kagome's boyfriend, who were hanging out at the fountain. They were not wearing uniforms, but graphic t-shirts, baggy jeans, and sneakers. Some of them had unusual hairstyles or caps, even piercings. But they all had skateboards with them. Some of them were doing tricks on the steps down the fountain. Others were hanging around smoking and chatting.

"Rin! Come here!" Kagome called her friend over. Rin trotted over, trying not to draw attention, but that was not possible as every pair of eyes suddenly landed on her.

"InuYasha, this is Rin! Rin, this is InuYasha," Kagome introduced the both of them. Then she started pointing out the other characters around. "That's Kouga, Miroku, Ginta, Hakku, and Sesshomaru."

The others only looked at her or gave her a quick wave. But Rin managed a shy grin at InuYasha. "Hi. So you're the famous boyfriend that Kagome wouldn't stop talking about!"

"Heh." InuYasha discretely straightened his shoulders a little more. "Kagome's told me you've never been here before."

"Nope, she's always too busy to come out and play," Kagome injected. "She's actually here so that we can work on a project. So we're going to sit over there and work."

InuYasha shrugged. "Sure. I'll walk you home when you're done."

Rin had never seen Kagome smile so widely before she was dragged off to the corner of the fountain. Once they were comfortable and had their sketchbooks out, Rin asked, "So what did you have in mind for our art project anyway?"

"Right in front of us!" the dark-haired woman declared as she swept an arm. "It will give our bat of a teacher a shock for the rest of her life! And they are creators of art, in a different aspect. Can you image us capturing their movements completely on paper? I think it'd be awesome!"

Rin mused on Kagome's explanation and smiled. "Okay. I'm guessing I should focus on the others while you're busy making eyes at InuYasha, right?"

The other girl had the decency to blush. Rin received a light slap on her back. "That just means you have more guys to ogle at."

They laughed and began their work.

After sketching down the general outlines of each subject, Rin was captivated as she looked at their skateboards.

"Ne, Kagome, are all the skateboards different intentionally?" Rin asked. A frown appeared on her face when she missed the chance to further examine the boards flying around.

Kagome hummed thoughtfully. "Probably. I know InuYasha had his newest one customized. You can always go and ask one of them."

Rin looked at Kagome as if she were crazy as she protested, "I don't know them! It'll be kind of rude to just ask them to show me their board."

"It's fine! You're going to talk to them sooner or later!" her friend encouraged with a slight push. Rin stood up unsurely and looked for the most approachable skateboarder. At first, she wanted go over to InuYasha, but he looked extremely focused at the moment. Her eyes flew over to the group who were still smoking and chatting at the other end and decided that it probably wasn't a good idea. She looked down and found her friend deeply immersed in her own drawing, so Kagome wasn't going to be of any help either.

Sighing quietly, Rin slowly walked around the premises, making sure to stay out of the way as she looked for someone to ask. She paused at the steps, where a loner was sitting. He looked almost like InuYasha.

"Hey look out!" a boy cried suddenly from behind her.

Rin felt the impact before she had the chance to move out of the way. A skateboard knocked into the back of her legs and she fell forward from the force. She covered her face, dropping her sketch notebook and her pencil. The stone steps jarred her as she landed and she felt her elbows and knees stinging.

"Are you okay?" a low voice asked her as she was helped into a sitting position. The girl blinked, dazed.

She looked over and found that the person who helped her was none other than the person she was staring at. He had some very long eyelashes. He cocked an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of her face. He repeated, "Are you okay?"

A wild blush appeared on her face when she caught up with her thoughts. "Ah, yes! I'm okay. Thank you for asking."

"Sorry about that," the guy with the black ponytail said on her other side. He looked somewhat guilty as he apologized. "Take care of her for me, will you Sesshomaru?"

"I'm not the one who knocked her over, Kouga," Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"I was going to get her some band-aids from the corner store," Kouga defended. "I'll be right back."

Rin watched unsurely as they spoke back and forth and could only nod, bewildered, when Kouga skated out of the park. Something was suddenly thrust in front of her face and she jerked her head back. It was her sketchbook and her pencil.

Sesshomaru looked at her as he gave her back her possessions. "You dropped them."

"Ah, yeah…" Rin slowly took them from him. She stared at the scuffle marks on the white page and sighed sadly. "It's all dirty now."

She peeked at the boy next to her, but he said nothing and stared off into the distance. So she busied herself with redrawing her figures and sketches on a clean page. Just as she finished, Sesshomaru spoke up. "Why were you drawing us?"

"Hm?" Rin glanced at him. "Well, Kagome and I are working on an art project together and it has to reflect art that's not just a painting on a wall. And so, she thought that it'd be cool if we capture you guys' movements on paper, because skateboarding is an art too, you know. You're expressing something with your body. And your skateboards are works of art on their own."

"I see," Sesshomaru intoned as he looked down at the skateboard next to his feet. Rin followed his gaze and remembered her purpose of wandering around, before she was introduced to the dirty ground.

"Ah, that's right! Uh, do you mind if I see your skateboard? I really wanted to incorporate it into my project!" she asked with a smile, then she hastily added, "But only if you want to!"

"Hn," Sesshomaru stepped on end near the back wheels and the board snapped up. He gripped the front nose of the board and placed it onto his lap with the wheels facing up. Rin leaned closer to take a good look at the design.

"Death's silent kiss?" she read once she distinguished the words from the splash of colors. "Does this mean something?"

The older teenager shrugged. "It's not hard to incur injuries, especially at a place where everything is made of stone or concrete. Sometimes, they add up and we die."

Rin felt slightly worried at his lack of expression when he said that. "But isn't that why you're supposed to wear protective gear?"

He looked at his gloves. There were no knee-protectors or helmet present. "Then there's no thrill. We don't just do this for fun. The danger of it is just as important."

"That's so weird," she muttered underneath her breath without realizing it. Her eyes widened. "Ah, I'm sorry! I mean, it's just a little strange that you'd do it for danger, but I guess it's different for everyone!"

Sesshomaru snorted. "It's fine. I wouldn't expect you to get it anyway. You don't look like you're much of a danger magnet anyway."

She rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Except for when your friend's skateboard flew at me!"

He didn't laugh like she wanted and that only made her more nervous. Instead, the boy gave her a long side glance then his eyes dropped to her sketchbook in her lap. "You said you wanted to get a reference…?"

"Ah, right, right! Sorry, I got sidetracked!" Rin apologized as she quickly started penciling the design of the skateboard. Sesshomaru silently watched her as she drew. She was careful to take in every minute detail available to her eyes, especially the curves of the twisting letters.

It wasn't long before she was done. The brown-haired girl smiled as she looked proudly down at the page dedicated to the underside of the skateboard.

"It almost looks the same," The silver-haired boy commented idly just as she turned to him, her grin widening at his approval.

"I'm glad you think so!" she said happily while closing her sketchbook. "Maybe I'll understand what you like so much about this danger of skateboarding when this project is over!"

Sesshomaru looked to the side and then faced her again with a smirk on his face. "You're a pretty weird girl."

Rin became indignant at his remark and couldn't help but let her mouth drop open. She was at a loss for words. "W-What! That's kind of mean for you to judge so quickly, isn't it?"

Once more he shrugged. Rin wanted to confront him for his indifference but nearly jumped out of her skin. Without warning, Sesshomaru leaned toward her and pressed his cool lips against her glossed ones. It ended quickly and he said, "I'll walk you home later."

Then he stood up and hopped on his skateboard with practiced ease. He darted toward InuYasha, leaving Rin stunned at the stone steps. She stared wide-eyed at him from her seat with one hand on her lips. It was her first kiss.

"Huh, it seems like Sesshomaru really likes you," Kouga stated after witnessing that little unexpected moment between them. He had a bottle of antiseptic and a box of band-aids in his hands.

Rin didn't hear a single word Kouga said as he cleaned her wounds.

A skater boy took her first kiss.

She couldn't help but wonder, was this what people called flirting with danger?

* * *

**NOTES:** This is Alternate Universe.

Everyone in this chapter is within the age range of a high school student (between 9th and 12th grade).

* * *

**AN:** I'M BACK! After a three and a half year long hiatus, I return with this baby. It came out a little bit cliché for my taste, but the theme forced me in this direction (for the lack of a better excuse). I hope to wrap up this long term project by the end of this July. I'll be posting every month, so please anticipate!

A big shout out to my lovely readers and reviewers who stuck with this story despite the long wait! I really love you guys! Thank you so much!

This is for the LJ Community, 30 kisses, without the underscore. This is from List Alpha, theme #3 (punk)


	58. Competition

**Common disclaimers** on the characters Rin and Sesshomaru, who are intellectual property of the esteemed Takahashi Rumiko-san's InuYasha series. Oh and that I don't own. I'm only a poor college student after all.

* * *

Competition,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Finally! It's finished!" Rin clapped in delight. She wiped her hands on the apron and pushed the goggles to her forehead. Her face was streaked with grey dust.

Sesshomaru stared at the final product skeptically. "You said that this will win your team the competition, correct?"

The girl nodded as she came over to his side and stood with hands at her hips. "Uhn! It's a beauty! Best one of the past five years the team has competed! Everything is carefully measured and weighed. All of our calculations were redone multiple times by different people with the same results!"

The older boy allowed his gaze to wander to the high shelf where several trophies for the same competition, but none of them were for first place. They then shifted to the pictures taken at those contests, each displaying a different design of their contest entry.

"Remind me again why I am here?" he asked her blandly. "Last night, you told me that you had something beyond my expectations to show me. And you even had to flood my instant messenger, insisting that I would not be disappointed."

Rin untied her apron and hung it next to the others. She smiled brightly. "I thought you'd be interested to see what I've been working on the past two months."

Sesshomaru grunted. He knew that it was more than that—she was trying to assuage him of his suspicions. Ever since the semester started, she turned him down every single time he was free, even when he knew that she had the time too. Though the idea was foolish to him from the start, it began to grow as she kept dodging around spending time with him with mysterious excuses.

It was not his fault that those suspicions arose when she was equally at fault for contributing to them by not providing a more believable excuse.

But now that he found out the real reason, he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved and became seriously disinterested at the topic.

"Here," she took hold of one of his hands and tugged him forward. "We can test it out. It's supposed to fit at least four people."

He followed her silently, watching bemusedly as she clambered onto the workshop table and made herself comfortable within the thin vehicle. The table stood sturdily with her weight but he doubt that it would remain standing once he got in there with her.

"Come on, it's fine. People sit in it all the time and it still hasn't broken yet!" she urged. Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes but acquiesced. He sat on the hard seat with his front facing hers.

"See! It works!" Rin exclaimed. She then grinned mischievously. "Maybe we should take it out and give it a try."

"I rather not die in such an unsightly manner," Sesshomaru deadpanned.

The table shook slightly as Rin leaned forward suddenly, so he quickly grabbed onto the sides of frame.

Rin pouted. "But I wanted to go on a date with you! We have all the time in the world now! It'll be really romantic! Floating along, surrounded by fireflies, and all that fun stuff!"

"Perhaps another time," he conceded as he eyed the interiors of the vehicle. "We will ride an actual boat, and not something made by college students."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she said with an overly sweet smile. Rin gently pecked him on the lips. She looked at him with wide and innocent eyes. "But I was serious the date!"

Sesshomaru sat for a moment but then lowered his lips against hers. Just when Rin melted into the kiss, he pulled back and got out of the boat.

"So is that a yes?" Rin asked excitedly as she followed him out.

Sesshomaru paused as he picked up his backpack. He looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. "Only if you win the concrete canoe competition."

Rin gaped at him, speechless.

Sesshomaru shrugged on his bag and grabbed hers before slinging it over one of his shoulders. He gave her a question glance from the doorway. "Are you coming?"

She returned his smirk with a feral grin filled with determination. "You bet!"

* * *

**NOTES:** This is Alternate Universe.

They are both college students, so over 18 years of age.

**AN:** I hope you all like this one! To be honest, there are concrete canoe competitions! One of the engineering student organizations at my school entered previously and they continue to do so every year!

Also, a big thanks for all the support from my readers and reviewers!

This is for the LJ Community, 30 kisses, without the underscore. This is from List Alpha, theme #1 (conspiracy/intrigue) and #26 (chat room).


	59. Sacrificial

**Common disclaimers** on the characters Rin and Sesshomaru, who are intellectual property of the esteemed Takahashi Rumiko-san's InuYasha series. Oh and that I don't own. I'm only a poor college student after all.

**Warning****! **It might get a bit creepy...

* * *

Sacrificial,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The room was made of dirt and carved stones. A granite tub sat in the middle on a raised platform. Wooden torches were burning with painted oils. A skylight from above allowed the moon to beam down directly over the tub.

A woman dressed in a plain white robe and had long cascading dark chestnut hair was hunched over the edge of the granite case. Inside, a man with shining silver hair was covered in nothing but a loin cloth across his groin and lay immobile.

"I've never meant to do this," she whispered as she traced her fingers across his cheek. He looked up at her, amber eyes ablaze with fury. "But my master has made me see the errors in my way."

"And even though she has accepted our love after much persuasion," Her fingers paused at his ear as she tilted her head to the sky, reminiscing in past moments. He could see the pain unconsciously enter her eyes. "I have broken the most important rule of our sect and this is the only way that I can repent."

"My dear Sesshomaru," Rin whispered as she seemingly slithered over the edge and arranged herself on top of him. His body was hard and strong and it glistened from the shine of the oil. The silkiness of her robe pooled over his skin and he couldn't help the inward shudder as her breath ghosted over his bare torso. She rested her ear over his pumping heart. "Have I ever told you how much I loved hearing your heart beat? It is such a beautiful sound."

She looked at him under her long lashes as her nails pressed into his skin, leaving an arc of crescents where his heart should be. "I will always carry its sound with me in my memory, because I no longer can see you. No one will."

Sesshomaru hardened his eyes, the only part of his body which he could control as all of his other parts were restrained by a spell. A pout made it across her full pink lips and she sighed, as if distressed by the thought. "It is a pity that I must repent this way, but it is also a way which no one else can have you. We'll be together, forever."

Her eyes appraised his facial appearance, soaking in his body heat as she pulled herself up. Her gown smoothed over his lightly bronzed flesh and it glowed from the moonlight directly overhead. Her head leaned forward so that their noses touched. Their lips were separated by a hair's width.

"My master will be here soon to seal us in this fine casket and we will be watched by the splendid sun god Gnayiat during the day and the magnificent moon goddess Gnaileuy during the night. Our bodies," She licked her lips as her doe eyes darted to his firm mouth. "Will be entwined here and guarded by the stars and clouds, never to be moved. Our flesh will slowly decay so that there will be nothing the white and smooth bones left to remind our future gravediggers of our legend."

Their hearts beat in sync, slightly accelerated from hate from him and thrill from her.

Rin whispered her lips across his forehead then over his brow. "The process will be painful and long. They will pour buckets and buckets of a magical mixture which will slowly lock us into place, starting with our feet and slowly up our bodies until only our faces are left. The weight will bear down on our chests, breaking our ribs and piercing our hearts. We will bleed on the inside and breathe our last words facing the wonderful sky as our witness."

"And our soul, the very essence of our lives will escape into the air and captured by the goddess of death Kuyyad. She will cast us into the cycle of never-reincarnation as we are sinners, betrayers," she uttered with conviction.

Sesshomaru swallowed words of distaste as her words rang true. Rin smiled down at him and ardently pressed her mouth openly against his. He felt her thighs straddle his midsection and her toes brushing against his sides. Her hands pressed down on his chest as she pulled away breathless.

"I will never regret being yours," she told him directly, eyes half-lidded and lips bruised. "Your sacrifice for me is not in vain."

He could hear the shuffling of many feet entering the stone chamber and tall shadows suddenly surrounded the granite casket. He recognized the older woman standing at their feet. She spoke but the words were foreign to his ears.

Rin turned to face her master, dragging the tails of her hair over his face. She returned some words to the woman before settling her weight along the length of his body.

She looked at him one last time and whispered just as the buckets were beginning to tip at the edge.

"Because you will never regret being mine."

* * *

**NOTES:** This is Alternate Universe.

Age is irrelevant I suppose, but they're old enough to be killed.

* * *

**AN:** This one took a little longer to plan, but I'm pretty satisfied with the final results! It was a tad gruesome as I got more into it though, and I apologize for those who became squeamish after reading.

Big thanks for all the support from my readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome!

This is for the LJ Community, 30 kisses, without the underscore. This is from List Alpha, theme #21 (occult).


	60. Alter Ego

**Common disclaimers** on the characters Rin and Sesshomaru, who are intellectual property of the esteemed Takahashi Rumiko-san's InuYasha series. Oh and that I don't own. I'm only a poor college student after all.

* * *

Alter Ego,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Rin exclaimed with a furious gleam in her eyes. "That, that, that _bimbo_ has no right to do that!"

Sesshomaru watched as his wife paced the length of the room. One hand was buried in her hair in anger while the other clenched tightly around the latest tabloid. His expression was darker than usual.

"Just because I stepped out of the lime light without any reason why, doesn't mean that she can just waltz back up there and pretend to be me! She is making a fool out of my songs! What is up with those outrageous outfits? _Caementa_ is not some Barbie doll!" she growled before hurling the papers on the ground and stomping on them with all she was worth.

Sesshomaru wondered idly if that was how she reacted to the impersonator taking her stage, how she would react once she found out about _that_.

"And those videos! That little, good for nothing brat!" the former singer seethed. "I've had it with her ruining my good name."

Hm, guess like she already knew, he thought as she panted from her vigorous burst of energy.

The brunette marched over to her husband on the couch with her hands on her hips. She declared, "Sesshomaru, I am going to sue that girl out of her pants, and I don't care if you are against it! This is a matter of pride!"

"I have no intention of holding you back," he told her truthfully. He reached for her hands and pulled her gently into his lap.

As she fiddled with his silver bangs, she pouted though still irritated. "You don't seem upset about the fact that your wife's alter ego is out there being paraded as a classless porn star by some _Caementa_ wannabe."

Sesshomaru caught one of her hands and kissed the inside of her wrist, skimming his lips along the curve of her thumb. His gold eyes flickered up to soak in her reaction. The corners of her lips twitched from the ticklish feeling though her eyes still contained some ire. He uttered lowly, "The _Caementa_ that I know is more than a side-show whore. She is a fiery creature with endless energy and is well-loved by her fans, who can tell the difference between the fraud and you. So you need not concern yourself with such trivial matters."

"Flattering me doesn't make me want to kill her any less, love," Rin sighed appreciatively as he pressed her closer. "It is a part of me that I spent years to create."

He held back an impatient sigh. Of course she usually did not understand his hints.

"My lawyers have handled the issues and are awaiting your signatures," Sesshomaru told her while staring straight at her. "If you like, I can call them and arrange for a meeting for tomorrow afternoon to have them finished."

She gazed back in disbelief but then her dark eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me you knew about this woman masquerading about me and never told me about it?"

He shrugged and leaned back comfortable against the back of the couch. "I did not think that it was a pressing matter at the time. And now that you are with my child, you should spend less time worrying about such things."

As Rin's expressions morphed between outrage and excitation, Sesshomaru leaned his head down and pressed a kiss just above her navel. Then he waited for the onslaught, only to see her climb off his lap and sashay toward the hall. He stared patiently after her.

The soon-to-be mother turned back once and stated with a tone of finality, "I love you, Sesshomaru. But, you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

* * *

**NOTES:** This is Alternate Universe (AU).

They're both adults.

This is a spin-off from the chapter _Caementa_.

* * *

**AN:** This one stewed for a while in my head but I never got around to writing it. I do hope you forgive the shortness of it all. But guess what? Only one theme left! And it will be a good one, I promise!

Big thanks for all the support from my readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome!

This is for the LJ Community, 30 kisses, without the underscore. This is from List Alpha, themes #9 (stolen identity) and #12 (ex-).


	61. Everlasting

**Common disclaimers** on the characters Rin and Sesshomaru, who are intellectual property of the esteemed Takahashi Rumiko-san's InuYasha series. Oh and that I don't own. I'm only a poor college student after all.

* * *

Everlasting,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Night had fallen as the sun rested in the western horizon and the moon woke from the east. Bright jewels glittered in a silver river over a dark navy canvas. The cooling breeze swept down from the tall mountain peaks and slithered over the green grassy meadow, bending the foliage softly like a comb. Wildflower grew in abundance, dancing with the grass before stilling. Fireflies shook from their perch and flitted about before settling down once again.

A few large boulders were studded to the earth. Dry branches piled neatly next to them as a modest hearth as made nearby. The embers from a previously lively flame glowed persistently in the night air.

Guarding the small camp, a large steed of two heads and strong scales was down on the ground with its limbs folded underneath. A pair of eyes watched on diligently as the other pair closed in sleep.

A short and less eye-appreciative figure slept at the other side of the fire, arms wrapped protectively around a wooden staff with two carved heads. He snored deeply and rolled over to find a more comfortable position.

Seated against another boulder was an ethereal creature. Unusual body markings, silver hair, and golden eyes marked his heritage. Moonlight washed his person as he stared steadily out into the vast landscape before them.

A few paces away, another laid on the ground with a sleep-assuming pose but her eyes were bright with wakefulness. Dark hair draped across her back and short-nailed fingers curled around soft tufts of green.

Sweet silence hummed in her ears but sleep did not come. Such a glorious sight before her, wasted because of her body's necessity to rest through the night. An unfortunate sigh forced its way past her pink lips and she rolled onto her back to stare at the view above. She could not prevent the second disappointed exhale when she felt the urge grow within her.

"Rin," Sesshomaru addressed her without tearing his gaze. He could sense her restlessness. He told her neutrally, "Sleep."

Rin sat up and faced her savior. She admitted, "I am having difficulty sleeping."

Even without elaborating any further, he knew the reason for her trouble. Despite her inner compulsions, he came to learn that without his permission she would not move even an inch. Contemplatively, his amber eyes roved the space of greenery. He inhaled slightly, testing the air as his senses reached out. While he did so, she watched with childlike apprehension.

A smile blossomed across her fair face when he tipped his head, gesturing her to go ahead.

As she darted off with unbidden joy, he stood up and reseated himself upon the flat slant of the rock he was leaning against. Jakken was roused briefly by her skipping past him but grumbled a bit and returned to his slumber. Ah looked on as Un continued to breath heavily.

How many days and nights it had been since their meeting, the dog demon idly wondered. Her limbs were now willowy and her body was shaped with curves know only to a woman ready to rear children. Seasons folded over one to another and gradually her frame unfolded so that she stood head to shoulder to him. Even though there were changes to her physical appearance, her personality remained as it was—determined, kind, and loyal. For her to return to him even after spending many years mingling in the human village, deep inside, it meant very much.

It calmed his restless travels around the country. He was no longer in a rush to raise an empire from the ground. Instead, he found his time slowly spent seeking out moments like this where his bloodlust for war and power, his desire to conquer and build no longer mattered. He no longer slew meaninglessly unless he was challenged and his journey focused more on spending time leisurely. The only thing he felt was the serenity brought by the simple happiness that he could give her.

Looking into the moon, he saw the shadow his father, the image of his mother, the appearance of his half-brother. And he wondered if this was what they felt. Was it this which enlightened them and allowed them to settle peacefully away from the battles? Away from the politics of the world?

Sesshomaru watched motionlessly as Rin panted from her cantering, hands filled with flowers. Her wind-blown hair, now long and curly at the ends, was glossy in the moonlight. Large doe eyes stared at him with delight in tune with the endearing smile. She skipped lightly over to the camp, not hurting the flowers during her tread, and paused to tuck a flower in Jakken's robe and Ah-Un's bridle. Then she ambled with a little song back to her sleeping place.

Her place. He never had the chance to consider that because it ultimately was her choice. But he remembered the way he released the breathe he held when she decided to journey on with him. It surprised him that he was anxious of her future. Sometimes, during their travels without her, he unconsciously looked back to Ah-Un, expecting her to be seated upon the bridle or scented out rivers so that she may catch her dinner. Only, he would see a shadow of her person. He sometimes envisioned her trotting up to him with a flowery crown or proudly displayed her fresh catch.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin repeated patiently as she suddenly stood before him.

His golden eyes cleared from his thoughts and spotted the hand-woven brooch made of stiff stems and nightly blossoms. He noted that by morning come, they would have wilted and browned. Just as she would eventually. "What is it?"

Brightly, she held out her gift. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru reached out to take the flowers and wrapped his long fingers around her pale wrist, exposed from the sleeve of her elegant kimono. Rin, guided by his pull, stepped forward into his space. She smiled up at him as she relished in the comforting warm he radiated, unaware of the other arm moving to circle her waist.

But, the moment was now. She was here, in the now with him.

Sparkling dark hazel eyes widened in surprise but then slid shut as black lashes fanned across her apple-red cheeks. She relished in the tenderness and succumbed to his embrace. His hand plucked the flower brooch from her grasp and set them aside.

And that was all that mattered.

Cupping her cheek, Sesshomaru lifted her head from his shoulder and gently brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

**NOTES:** Rin is a grown adult, and Sesshomaru is as old as ever.

* * *

**.30 Kisu.  
**T.H.E. E.N.D.

* * *

**AN:** And that is a wrap! Will I ever start another list of Kisses? Maybe! But it has been quite a journey with this collection. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I had the pleasure of writing each piece. Thank you so much for your continuous support and love. It has gotten me through all 60 themes.

So for now, I bid you adieu! Let's meet up soon when inspiration strikes and demands another Sesshomaru and Rin kiss collection.

This is for the LJ Community, 30 kisses, without the underscore. This is from List Alpha, theme #5 (amok).


End file.
